Golden Days
by PhoenixLord05
Summary: Since Jun didn't do the warning here it is! Warning: This story may contain Yaoi, Yuri, Het, sex from both digimon and humans, abuse both pysical and sexual, violence and gore, drugs underage and such, extremely overprotective sister, gambling, painful attempts at humor, and death. If you are reading this please review. I will thank you for your time and it will help me write.Yoshi
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix: Hello anyone who reads! Just to warn you this story will be made especially so there are no OCs in it, and I also have two more stories like these for PJO and Naruto but I am stuck on this until further notice! This is a cross-over of Season 1-4 but not in the usual sense of how cross-over's go. Anyways the story has their ENGLISH names in it like all of my digimon stories so do not try to get me to change it. Also there are FOUR different stories in this story so if it gets confusing I will try to fix it. I am also going to say this again in bold: **THERE ARE NO OCs OF ANY KIND IN THIS STORY, NO NEW DIGIMON, NO NEW PEOPLE, AND I WILL TRY TO USE ALL OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE CANON TO MAKE MY STORY AS IS STATED IN THE RULES OF THIS CHALLENGE. **I just really wanted to say that because my writing almost seems to hinge on the use of OCs and I thought about giving myself a challenge to create a story without the use of any OCs so I can be better at describing things. Anyway I wrote this because of all of the stories that I read about Davis and Takuya being related so I thought about it really hard so I could create a story out of it. Here it is! Jun the warning please!

Jun: Warning, this story may contain anything that an M-rated story contains. I don't even know why you write this stupid warning anyways.

Phoenix: …

*Jun walks away*

Phoenix: Okay now on to the summary…

Summary: Miracles and Destiny are the two most powerful Crests. They are entwined together. No one can resist their golden radiance, not even each other. Davis and Jun meet the Season One gang in the digital world but Davis is the Child of Miracles trying to escape the dark path he has been chosen for but soon he won't have to walk it alone with the Child of Destiny following him as well. Eventually Davis and Jun meet up with the New Digidestine and they must face the Darkness that threatens the Golden Light of Miracles…

Takato and the others meet Davis and Jun Kiseki that have dark past. After they soon defeat the D-Reaper they learn of an even greater threat that comes from the Darkness that Davis and Jun have been trying to escape for so long…

Takuya's destiny was calling him that day, whether or not the Child of Destiny was willing to accept that, so when he and four other children are faced with saving a world they stand tall like the warriors they are. With Flame's eyes being set on Steel, who along with Wood, Water, and Earth have a past shrouded in shadows, he and Earth must stand together to keep Steel strong. It takes a Miracle for them to defeat foes from long past and allies from near future. Soon they will have their beginnings and their ends; for the Darkness is still lurking on the edge of the golden radiance…

Davis Motomiya was an average kid until that day when it all changed as he and his friends fight against the Darkness that has been haunting him ever since he could remember. He might just break and when Miracles falls… Well let's just not go there…

Phoenix: Like I said there are four different stories in this so there are four different summaries but they all have some things in common. Anyways on with the story! Yoshi!

Golden Days

The Day of Remembrance

It was sunny to say the least; sunny is just the nice way to put it. The city named Obaiba has been experiencing unusual heat waves that have been hot enough to start to make steel melt. Many of the people in Tokyo don't really appreciate the hot weather, even though the schools are still running, but not one young Davis Motomiya that organized a game of soccer with some of the boys who were on the team last year. Nope, this boy is very special even if he did not know it at the time. He has a slim body that is could only be developed from all of the running he's done, with blue shorts that cling on to his thighs and ass with many people being distracted by this (this proved to be an advantage for his team as he managed to score seven goals but the problem was that his teammates were distracted too), caramel skin with lean muscles on his legs that pump power from them to run very fast, a blue vest with a black long sleeved shirt that covers his arms and torso, with orange wrist bands and long thin fingers. His hair is all spiked up and seems to be a reddish tint of brown but with all of that summed up he also has goggles on his forehead. He is straining his muscles as he prepares to kick the ball into the net when the goalie is distracted but something catches his eyes as he sees a blond kid with a hat on. A voice whispers to him and he kicks the ball towards the child and so everything begins…

The blond child is named TK Takaishi. He has a strong small muscular frame that not many people notice due to him wearing his yellow vest and long sleeve green shirt that all but make it invisible except to the well defined eye. He wears shorts that go past his knees that are yellow in colour and are baggy enough that there is not much definition to his waist area. His legs show some strength but most of it is hidden away. He has blond hair that could be called yellow or even gold and has a worn old fisherman's hat on his head. That describes the boy that the soccer ball was heading towards…

TK didn't really think as the soccer ball came sailing his way, he just sort of caught it out of reflexes but as soon as he looks up to see who to pass it to his eyes almost budge out of his head as the kicker of the ball runs up to him. With a little technique that Matt taught him, TK manages to get his hormones under control and with the blood flowing throughout all of his body and not just one he sees a striking similarity between this boy and Tai. He chest-passes the ball to the boy, "You remind me of someone I know." TK smiles at the boy as bright as he has ever smiled.

"You remind me of someone I know too." With that the boy kicks the ball back to the other as he heads to take a shower, and TK is left feeling very confused over what that implies…

A girl was sitting in a desk in a classroom that had the two desks next to her that were empty with the one on her left facing the window. This girl's name is Kari Kamiya. She is wearing a pink top that is sleeveless that closely holds her body that is slim and fit. She wears pink short-shorts and has pale almost glowing white skin. She has pink gloves that come from her hands to her elbow. She has brown shoulder length hair and has a small digital camera around her neck. Soon the desk on her right side is taken as a boy drops down onto it…

Kari smiles warmly at Davis as he takes his rightful seat right next to her. "Looks like you're in my class again, it must be my luck."Davis says with his head down but he is facing Kari with a smile on his face.

"I don't think I would call it luck."Kari says and Davis mutters under his breath about a tease and Kari's attention is back up on the board as the teacher walks in.

"Hello class and welcome to another school year. I also want to introduce two new students to this school and I hope you can make them feel welcomed." As the door is slide open and TK walks into the room with Kari gasping at the shock of seeing her old friend again and Davis' head is raised trying to recall when he met him.

"Hello my name is TK Takaishi." He smiles brightly as he sees the familiar smile of the Child of Light. As the teacher tells him that he can sit down to the girl with the camera around her neck (not really bothering with remembering her name in his old age) TK takes the desk on her left. "Together again…"

"Just like old times." Kari finishes for him as Davis still tries to recall anything that he might associate with TK.

"I can't remember who you remind me of." Davis says to TK after admitting defeat to his own memory. TK blushes profoundly after he realizes that he is one seat away from that kid who was really hot, and still is, but this statement seems to amuse Kari a great deal.

"Maybe your elephant years are catching up to you Davis." Davis mutters under his breath about old jokes and terrible references but their heads are snapped to attention when the teacher announces the other student.

The new student has a black shirt that exposes the upper part of his chest and his body shows his strong muscular frame with a crimson vest that has all of the buttons open as well as having tight black jeans that hold his body to the very skin. He has lightly tanned skin and gloves that are red and on his brown hair he has a cap that is facing backwards and square goggles on top. "Hello my name is Takuya Hokasai, nice to meet you!" He beams cheerfully as the girls faint and the boys get jealous. Davis bolts up in his seat upon Takuya entering the classroom with all eyes falling upon Davis with Kari's full of concern while TK's full of jealousy with Davis' reaction to Takuya. For a split second in the eyes of those two there seemed to be some form of recognition between them with only Kari noticing it, replacing her concerned look with a troubled one. The teacher tells Takuya that he can still next to Davis (he knows his name since he is one of the most recognizable students in the school) and Takuya's eyes light up like fire. He quickly rushes to his assigned seat as Davis sits back down. "Hey Davis it's been a long time!" Takuya says to him while he puts his head back down on the desk with a relaxed expression on his face. When Davis doesn't respond he quickly follows up with an old joke that they share. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me! Maybe your elephants years are catching up to you buddy." Takuya laughs at the joke as Davis silently chuckles at his crappy joke. Davis doesn't notice that next to him Kari has a face of almost distain on her face with thoughts going through her head such as: "_I am Davis' best friend! I just can't be replaced by some person that he hasn't seen in a long time!" _and the classic, _"Who does he think he is?! I have never ever seen him before or even heard of him and Davis tells me everything! We are so close that not even the Dark Masters could ever be able to server our bond and he cannot just walk right back into his life like that! I've been here for over four years!" _ TK is shocked at Kari's face as it almost seems like jealousy to him and for Kari to be jealous… That's unheard of! After Kari is the most pure of all the Digidestine and it's proven by her crest so for her to be jealous of a person she doesn't even know is impossible. So TK just shakes it off like a bad cold. With that Takuya decides to go to sleep like Davis.

"Hokasai-kun please sit up, this is a classroom!" The teacher reprimands him with Takuya groggily sitting up.

"But Davis can!" Takuya childishly points to the resting boy as if that is an actual reason.

"Hokasai-kun, Motomiya-kun is a perfect academic student. He has never failed to get less than hundred percent in his classes but I can't say the same for you as you barely manage to pull through with fifties in your academic course load with only mark being higher than sixty was Physical Education with a ninety-seven! You need to pay attention while Motomiya-kun can rest since he can repeat the exact words I use with his identic memory!" The teacher starts back up his talking as Takuya pouts at this and resigns himself to doodling and looking like he's taking notes. With that Davis is smiling but Kari is looking smug with satisfaction at the new kid getting told off. With this all happening TK decides he has a lot of catching up to do with her…

While these events accrue in one world another series of events is happening in a different world…

"Run it's the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings!" Many small little creatures known as digimon scream in terror as dark rings that float in the air and seem to latch onto any digimon it comes near. In all of the sea of panic there is one digimon that seems calm as she dashes away from the scene where most of the digimon are being surrounded by the rings with an eerie red glow being placed upon their eyes when the rings are on them. This small, white cat, with gloves that cover the paws of this creature but not the sharp claws, with her tail that has a strange ring on it that when it glows she gets a burst of power. Her name is Gatomon and she's the partner of Kari Kamiya. She is racing to find out whether or not that she might be able to see her again. A Dark Ring is following her but her tail ring glows brightly and hits the ring that falls to the ground, useless. With that she makes a mad dash but finds herself stopping as she sees two strange digimon almost getting blasted to data by a digimon that is like a horse but with big black wings and many scars on its body along with a red mask that has a horn on it. He also has a Dark Ring on his right front leg. This digimon is called Unimon.

"I told you this was a bad idea but with you it's out one ear out the other." The white digimon says this while snapping the waist band of a yellow one with red pants that cries out in pain as he does this. The white digimon has a pink haramaki and pointy head with a book in his haramaki while the yellow one is slightly taller than the white one with large ears and red oversized pants. Their names are Bokomon and Neemon. Gatomon jumps up at Unimon as he attempts another attack at those digimon but with a quick thrust with her paw and her tail ring glowing she manages to push the attacking digimon away.

"Quickly leave if you want to life!" With that she starts running again but this time with the two digimon following her with Bokomon dragging Neemon by his pants…

A small orange dinosaur like creature collapses on the jungle floor but soon a boy appears wearing goggles and a green high school uniform. He has a mess of brown hair and his name is Tai Kamiya. "Agumon are you okay?!" He runs up to the digimon that seems to have many cuts and bruises on him. "Agumon you have to digivolves!"

"I am sorry Tai but I can't digivolves." Agumon says to Tai but as soon as he tries to ask about how that's possible a strange pig like digimon that flies with its ears and it orange tells them to run. The boy picks up the orange digimon and starts to run with the digimon known as Patamon as well as Gatomon, Bokomon, and Neemon. They see a cave in front of them as they manage to escape into the cave where Tai then sends a distress signal on his digivice.

With them all safe in the cave Tai decides to look around seeing Agumon, Gatomon and two strange digimon but as he starts to wonder where Patamon went to.

"Hey everyone come take a look at this!" Patamon appears answering Tai's question then starts to lead the others into a cavern that in the middle of it there is a flame patterned shape egg that has a blade on its front with the Crest of Courage marked on it…

Mean while on another world, sitting at a computer is a girl with big rimmed glasses, long flowing purple hair and a skinny, slightly boney figure. She wears a long red skirt and has a long red shirt with a green top. She has a purple bandana on her head. Her name is Yolei Inoue and she just received the distress call from Tai Kamiya. "'Come to the Digital World, the Digimon need our help. Tai Kamiya…' Hmm I don't recognize the first name but there should be a girl with the same last name. Maybe it's for her and there was something wrong when he sent it." With that Yolei makes up her mind as she prints out the message and leaves to find Kari Kamiya…

Kari and TK are reconnecting after all the time they spent away from each other talking about the others and digimon but both of their gazes start to drift to Davis and Takuya, the two whom are talking about soccer and the school. "Excuse me, are you Kari Kamiya? This person sent you a message." Yolei gives Kari the paper and Kari's eyes go wide as she reads it over.

"My brother needs me." She says as she and TK run to the computer lab with Yolei following them while Takuya and Davis observe the conversation and decide to follow them…

As Kari and TK enter the computer lab Yolei is stopped by a red haired young man that spikes up and that wears the green high school uniform. "Oh Yolei I have been looking for you!"

"What, you've been looking for me! I am honored to meet you, Izzy Izumi Legendary Computer Class President." He and Yolei walk into the room as Takuya and Davis do as well. Izzy sits down at the computer and starts typing in keys as Kari looks on worriedly and TK notices with great displeasure that Takuya is there with them. "What is the Digital World? It sounds like some cool new theme park! I know how about we all go to the Digital World!" Yolei looks around excitedly to sees that nobody really responded to her question.

"Yolei I thought you were coming over to my place to fix my computer and that you even baked brownies." A young boy with a short neat hair cut with his brown hair. He is wearing fading yellow pants and a purple sweater. Despite his age he has a serious and mature quality to him. His name is Cody Hida.

"Oh sorry Cody I totally forgot but yes I am coming." Yolei leaves with Cody and as soon the door slides close Izzy is finished and has a Digi-port open…

"It has the Crest of Courage in it." Tai steps up to the egg and looks down on it with him trying to lift it up but as soon as he touches it, three lights glow from the egg and shot off into a hole in the ceiling with Neemon saying something about them being pretty and Bokomon snapping his pants…

"Alright it's all set up and everything is ready to go." Izzy says as he steps back from the computer pulling out a strange device that has a small screen with three buttons, one on the right side and two on the left side, and it is white. TK and Kari both pull out ones that look similar in design to Izzy's.

"Alright let's go…" Davis says as he and Takuya walk up to the others.

"I am sorry Davis but only people who have digivices like these can enter the Digital World…" Izzy's sentence is soon paused as three bright lights escape from the computer with the yellow and red light leaving the room but the blue one going for Davis.

"You mean like this?" Davis shows that from the light came a new version of the digivice with blue grips on the side and white in the rest, a large button on the middle and two buttons on the left side of the digivice with them going up and down, the screen is also slightly larger. Kari gasps and Izzy looks stunned but TK is the only one who looks happy since he noticed that Takuya did not get one of the newer models like Davis. Davis steps up to the computer and the room is then covered in a blinding white light but when it washes away only Izzy is there. When Izzy tries to open the portal again, a very angry Yolei steps into the room…

Davis, TK, Kari, and Takuya appear in the middle of the jungle in a completely different world with an outfit change too…

"Oh man I look so cool in this!" Takuya is now wearing a flame patterned jacket with black jeans and a crimson belt. TK was almost going to say something about him not being wanted here but is interrupted by him being reunited with an old friend.

"TK, Kari!" Gatomon and Patamon go straight into their partner's arms but it is Bokomon who is the loudest.

"Takuya, Davis! I finally found you! It has been so long!" Bokomon is crying tears of joy as he jumps into Takuya's arms with him surprisingly hugging back. TK and Kari are both shocked at this digimon's statement with him seeming to know Takuya and Takuya seems to know him too. Tai, Agumon, and Neemon both come to with Kari silently thanking for Tai being safe.

"Hey guys I think we better have someplace to go; it's starting to look like it is going to rain." Davis says as the three boys jaws drop as they stare at Davis who has faded blue jeans that are just a second layer of skin to his body, showing it off well, he also has a green hoodie on that has no sleeves and the zipper has been ripped off with a tear down the middle exposing his well tanned chest and abs, with his dark nipples.

"Da-Da-Da-Davis, you look great!" One of the boys manages to stutter out with the other two nodding their head and one of them even drooling. Davis turns to follow Bokomon and Gatomon who are leading the way to the cave they were at before. Takuya is the first one to snap out of his daze thinking with devilish intent as he runs to catch up to the others (Davis). Tai manages to recall that he was one of the soccer players that was distracted by Davis when he was playing, running after the others. TK wipes the drool off his face and he runs after them too, with all three boys having monuments to Davis' attractiveness on their pants…

"You see when we were running away we happened to stumble into here and Patamon found this egg but I haven't been able to even budge it…" Tai explains with the Children of Light and Hope looking at the crest on it. "Also when I touched the egg these three lights came out of it and disappeared."

"Those lights probably were the lights that came out of the computer, plus they were also probably new digivices. Davis can you please show us yours." Davis shows them his digivice at TK's request with Bokomon looking thoughtful and Tai looking shocked.

"That's the same model that the Digimon Emperor has." Gatomon says as she eyes the digivice warily. "With it he is able to stop us from digivolving and allows him to turn us into his slaves." Tai looks at Agumon who looks away in shame.

"But if we are not allowed to digivolve then how can we beat him?!" Kari exclaims.

"The answer probably lies with the newer model. If the same principles apply to this device as to any other than it would be upgraded to fit the needs of a demanding market with the market being us and the need being able to digivovle. Therefore in theory this newer model should allow us to be able to counter the effects of this 'Digimon Emperor", right?" Davis looks around with everyone looking at him funny except for Bokomon, Takuya, Kari, and Tai. Neemon doesn't count.

"That makes sense." TK says thinking it over and silently thinking about how that would be something Izzy would say.

"So now then, it would seem that this egg has something to do, possibly, with overcoming the hindrance of the Digimon Emperor. It also seems, likely, that only a select person could probably pick up the egg." Davis purposely leaves out the part about him being the most likely person able to pick it up due to him having the new model while no one else has it.

"I'll give it a shot." TK says as he steps up to the egg and tries a one heave ho but falls onto his back. "It's a lot heavier than it looks."

"Stand back, this job needs a women's touch." Kari says as she tries to lift it up with just as much success as the others. Finally tired of watching people fall down Takuya tries to lift up the egg but as soon as he touches it a strange feeling washes over him and he falls over unconscious to the ground along with Davis…

In the Real World in a washroom a young women washing her hands falls down unconscious…

In the Real World outside of a High School a young man sitting down falls unconscious…

In the Real World a small boy in a cafeteria sitting down on a bench falls unconscious…

In the Real World in a yard two boys that were practicing kendo fall down unconscious…

In the Real World a young man typing on a computer in a dorm falls unconscious…

In the Real World a girl sitting down on a stool near a large window by the sea falls unconscious…

In the Real World a young man in an elevator that is empty except for him falls down unconscious…

When they awake they have a strange glowing in their eyes which then a strange symbol appears. From that symbol a device appears. It is a new, or maybe old, model of the digivice. The Legendary Warriors have awoken…

Back in the Digital World everyone is crowded around Davis' unconscious body. "Why is everyone around Davis and not making sure that the other guy is okay as well?" Patamon looks up innocently at Gatomon who shrugs her shoulders. She then snaps to attention as both Davis and Takuya start to get up with Takuya muttering under his breath about a stupid someone named Ryo being an asshole and someone named Jun being scary. He looks up at everyone as Kari gasps again with the rest having shocked faces, except for Bokomon because, again, Neemon doesn't count. Takuya has a digivice that is, again, different from the ones that Tai and the others had but also different from what Davis first got. Takuya's digivice has a crimson grip on the left side with the rest of it being black with three buttons in the middle of it with another larger button on the side. They have a larger screen that has a hexagonal edge with it and has what appears to be a scanner on the top flat bit of the digivice. While Davis also has the same model but with a different colour scheme of green and red and that's what really shocks them. Davis has two digivices of different models. Davis noticing everyone is staring at him, he goes up to the egg and easily picks it up as an orange light is released and a blue impish digimon comes out.

"Veemon…" Agumon and Davis say in unison with one being shocked the other looks sad, almost happy.

"OH SHIT! Jun is going to kill me!" Takuya yells out suddenly.

"Not if Ryo gets his hands on you first." Bokomon replies with that Takuya is truly looking nervous…

While in the Real World the girl in the washroom is standing back up with digivice the same model as Takuya expect with a different colour scheme of aqua blue for the grip and cerulean for the rest. She has spiky reddish brown hair, fare skin, and wears a green High School uniform. Her name is Jun Motomiya and she is pissed. With her grabbing her "Bashing Blade", which looks like a longer and thinner version of a metal baseball bat with a hilt and guard, she leaves the girls washroom with the sole intent of finding her brother and kicking the ass of anyone who looks even crookedly at him, especially if that includes Takuya and maybe Ryo too. With that she tears down the halls with the sole intent of bloody murder…

Meanwhile the young man who was sitting down outside the High School bolts up. He has broad shoulders; a strong upper body built and has a mess of brown hair with big blue lenses on his goggles. He is wearing the green High School uniform and in his hands he has a digivice the same model as Jun's but again with a different colour scheme than the rest with it being light brown for the grip and forest green for the rest of it. His name is Takato Morikuzai and he's afraid, very, very, very afraid and for good reasons too. "AAAHHHHH!" Jun yells and Takato is almost so happy he could hug her but he's more scared than happy.

"JUN!" Takato ducks as Jun takes a swing at him, or so he thinks, but he swears heavily as she uses him to jump into an open window scaring the hell out of the people in the room as Yolei, Cody, and Izzy are paralyzed with fear of an angry over proactive sister. Takato not being one to do Free Running like her runs into the middle school hoping to find her and calm her down but little does he know that there is only one other person who is as angry as Jun right now and that would be Ryo Akiyama…

Ryo is a young man with a tall and muscular build to him and just like Takuya he shows it off too, with his tight sweater that shows his large muscular chest and with his tight leather jeans that show himself in all the right, and slightly wrong, places. He has short brown hair and lightly tanned skin. He was sitting in a dorm room but not now since he is leaving the dorm ground and heads toward the parking lot. When he finally gets to it he gets into the driver side of sleek, black car that looks fast and can go fast. It is smaller than a convertible but larger than a sports car; it has the horsepower of a pickup but also with a little extra. It has doors that that rise above the roof and inside is just as sleek and refined as outside. It has leather seats that have built in heater, the AC is cold enough to refrigerate your food as well as make ice, and the car has built in insulators so that the cars temperature is always controlled by the driver. It has satellite radio and television that gets all of the channels and more, the car has a built in mini fridge underneath the seats, it also has cup holders. Yes this car has everything that Ryo could need or never need and some would say it's sexy, he would say it's his. It is only the second most precious thing to him with the first thing being Davis. With that he drives away at a pace of 120km per hour…

Veemon is a blue small dinosaur looking digimon with impish features. He has blue fur covering most of his body except for his chest and chin. Has two yellow markings by his eyes and has a yellow v on his forehead. He has a tail and long ears which go behind his head. His legs and arms have strong muscles that give him great speed and power. He is the partner of Davis Motomiya. "Davis!" Veemon jumps into Davis' arms and both of them are laughing and crying tears of joy not paying attention to anyone else.

"I thought I would never see you again, I thought that I lost you forever!" Davis is just so happy to be reunited with his partner that he doesn't notice the questioning glances that the others send his way. However their reunion is broken when from the ceiling, Unimon comes flying down aiming his attack at the Chosen.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon charges a sphere of energy in his mouth then fires it at the people and digimon on the cave floor who then scatter with Bokomon and Neemon being the first ones to dash out of there heading towards the way they came in. Soon everyone dashes out of there with Unimon following them. Davis and Veemon are the only ones left in the cave and both run to catch up with the others. Soon they manage to get out of the cave and see that Unimon cornered Bokomon, Neemon, and…

"Takuya!" Davis runs even faster to try and stop the attack but then he realizes something and with that he says, "Digi-armor energize!" The digiegg and Veemon both start to glow brightly.

"Veemon digivolves to… Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!" Veemon suddenly is replaced by a tall muscular digimon that has various parts of its body covered by what appears to be the shell of the Digiegg of Courage with spikes coming out of the parts that cover the hands and feet along with one on its forehead. The digimon wears a mask made of the same armor that has flame patterns on it. It has leather straps on its arms. It also looks a lot like Veemon only bigger and with more muscles. With that sudden development Unimon took his eyes away from the others and that was all the time Flamedramon needed. He quickly rushes forward with incredible speed so that he is standing in front of Unimon but soon drops to the ground while he kicks up hitting Unimon in the stomach and sending him into the air. "Flame Fist!" He says as he unleashes a barrage of fire balls from his fist into the air hitting the airborne digimon in succession. With Flamedramon deciding that Unimon is weakened enough he prepares his final attack. "Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon's body is engulfed by flames and he launches himself into the air and with Unimon not even being able to do anything, as he is already helpless from the multiple attacks earlier, his Dark Ring is destroyed and his red eyes change back to their normal and he leaves. Flamedramon then lands back on the ground and becomes Veemon once more. The digiegg which merged with Veemon comes shooting back at Davis but in the form of a D-Terminal.

"Wow Davis that was amazing!" Kari and Gatomon both run up to him with everyone else silently agreeing with her words and Takuya has a devilish glint in his eyes with him forgetting all about what would happen to him when he gets back…

Meanwhile in the computer lab, Jun is scaring the crap out of Izzy and the other who are eating Yolei's delicious brownies. Takato manages to finally make it into the room while still on a high level of panic mode. With him attempting to swallow his terror of the demon that stands before him he says, "J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-Ju-Jun! Just calm down, I am sure that Davis is fine. We have to calm down because I am sure it will be harder to calm down Ryo when he gets here." Takato is scared that if she doesn't calm down she will start hitting things, especially him. Izzy, Yolei and Cody are all nodding their heads fiercely fearing for their lives at the very intimidating Motomiya. However Takato's words manage to find some logic in Jun's mind as the demonic red glow of her eyes die down and Takato starts breathing again. However this change of events doesn't seem to settle the other's nerves as they are still scared of her. Takato goes and takes a seat beside her and taking a good look at the others in the room with his eyes only widening slightly at their faces.

"You're right Takato; everyone should just stay calm and have a brownie…" Jun and Takato both take one of Yolei's brownies and start eating them while trying to maintain calm expressions which scare the others even more. Jun winks but nobody really notices it except for the person who is peaking in the room and silently sliding the door closed as he receives the message. He is a short young boy with brown hair and pale skin. He has an orange beret and a blue feather scarf. He also has green shorts with a blue belt that has sapphires on it along with a red shirt that has black and white stripes going diagonally. He has a silver watch on one hand and a gold bracelet. The silver watch has diamonds on the sides and the gold bracelet has rubies with a large one in the center. He is running to the parking lot hoping to intercept Ryo before he can cause a riot. His name is Tommy Geshimo and he has a green and cerulean model of the digivice that Takuya has. He manages to make outside the building a lot faster than Takato made it inside due to him knowing the place better than him. He is panicking as the car he recognizes as Ryo's skids to a stop. He gulps down his fear and brings up some of his charm. He approaches Ryo as he steps out of the car but stops dead in his track as he sees Ryo's determined and set eyes. _Why did I have to try and do the impossible again, he is just as stubborn as Takuya… _Tommy thinks as he leads Ryo to the lab hoping that Davis is back before Ryo gets there…

Meanwhile in the Digital World everyone is gathered around the television saying their good-byes to their respective partners. Takuya and Davis get a teary good bye from Bokomon and leave him with a promise that they would see him soon. "Are you sure you guys are going to be okay?" Kari asks concerned about the safety of the digimon but Gatomon nods her head.

"The Digimon Emperor is never here when it's dark." Takuya laughs at this but Davis takes this very seriously with an expression that Takuya knows as his formulating face.

"Well then I guess this is good-bye then, Digi-port Open!" With a flash of bright light and Neemon's squeal of surprise the Digidestine are gone…

However a dark figure who was watching the entire battle between Flamedramon and Unimon earlier and the after effects, was noting that they managed to evolve even with the power of his Dark Digivice. _Well then it seems we have some new and slightly interesting players to this game. I will have to get rid of them before they become more of a nuisance for me later… _With those thoughts the Digimon Emperor leaves…

A flash of white light and a bunch of people come spilling out of the computer and dog pile on Izzy, Cody, and Yolei with Takato and Jun sitting by the window so they are not affected by the group's terrible landing. "Can I never stop landing on my head…" Takuya grumbles with slight annoyance at being on the bottom of the pile but soon is smiling as he sees that Davis is straddling him with his face being really close to his. His eyes flare up with devilish delight as he raises his head to Davis' however with everyone off of the floor Jun gets a clear view of Takuya with her brother and she grabs he blade and brings it down onto Takuya scaring the crap out of everyone in the room, especially Takuya. "JUN NO!" Davis quickly gets off of Takuya and Jun takes that as her cue to start beating the crap out of Takuya yelling at him all the while. Takuya learned from experience that he cannot fight her off, from the hard way, and the only thing he could do is roll up into a protective ball and hope that she doesn't hit his head. Everyone is staring at this scene with mixed feelings: Tai pities the poor kid because he recognizes Jun as the Captain of the Kendo team for the High School; Takato knows not to try and stop Jun from beating someone, from the hard way, Izzy and Yolei are scared terribly from this experience and will likely never recover completely, Cody is slightly impressed by her skills and slightly afraid but not as much as the others, TK is wincing with every hit that Takuya takes and is slowly backing away, Davis is used to Jun beating up others because of him and will try and stop her if things get too violent, and Kari is feeling extremely guilty because of the way she thought about him and that she is enjoying him taking the beating. Soon though Jun is done and Davis rushes up to Takuya to see how he is feeling while Takato is still fearing another violent outburst and he's groaning in despair as Ryo barges in the room and walks straight to Davis and takes his hand and leaves with him while Takuya is chasing after him yelling furiously about Ryo being an asshole and Jun is charging angrily out the window screaming bloody murder. Takato face-palms and runs after the others with Tommy right on his heels. Everyone is left speechless but it's Yolei that finds her voice first.

"What the hell just happened, and how did you guys all just appear like you came out of the computer?!" Yolei is furiously ranting with Izzy trying to calm her down. "I know now, it has something to do with the Digital World, doesn't it? Well I want to go right now!" Yolei brings out her digivice trying to open the portal and screams with frustration when she realizes that it's closed…

Phoenix: This is the longest story that I have written so far and I will be working on the next chapter as soon as I upload this one. Well I want to know what you think and I will try to answer as many questions as possible but it might take some time especially because the chapters do not all necessarily fall into the right order so I apologize in advance for any confusion. I really only wrote this because I need the experience and it would be nice if you review but for this I will write even if I don't get as many reviews as I want. Like I said this is an all season crossover with mostly seasons one through four but there will be characters from the other seasons too but they will not be part of the large plot. They won't even have digimon. I hope to post the second chapter as soon as possible, Yoshi!


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix: I am trying to write this second chapter as soon as possible but I realized that saying this in the new chapter doesn't matter because when I post this the new chapter will already be up! Anyway I am hoping to finish this soon. Also if you're wondering about the pairings so am I! The only pairing that is really solid is Takuya/Davis/Ryo as well as any of the past pairings for Frontier. I will decide what to do about the rest eventually, I promise. Also there will be a lemon for the first part so if you don't like Yaoi **DO NOT READ THE FIRST PART, I REPEAT, IF YOU HAVE ANY SORT OF PROBLEM DO NOT READ THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER BUT I WILL NOT DO THIS EVERY CHAPTER I DO A LEMON SO IF THAT'S SUCH A PROBLEM YOU NEED THIS AND FOR SOME REASON YOU CAN'T JUST SKIP THE LEMON, LEAVE THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU. I ALREADY GAVE A WARNING SO I DO NOT SEE THE POINT OF REPEATING MYSELF MORE TIMES THEN I HAVE TOO. **Anyways, for those that the bold message doesn't make a difference and you will keep reading, I thank you because apparently this has somehow become an issue with people reading. Besides that, I also want to point out something I forgot to add and that's this story is AU. The characters are not OOC because that's how they are in my story. Davis is smart because he is in this story but the other characters shouldn't have such a different personality than in the anime but if they do it's because they are different in this story so just deal with it. Also I want to see how smart the people how are reading are so I put some stuff in the last chapter that might or might not be a hint for later chapters and I want to see if anyone noticed these. So drop a review and tell me what you think but you will have to elaborate on what the hint was about. I will give you a hint; I already gave such a hint about Jun it's not even funny. I also want everyone to know that the people who will probably change the most are the cast of Season Two since I feel like that Season didn't do the characters justice. I will put a lemon up in the next chapter if someone is able to tell me who gets what spirit. If you don't get it then I will carry on with my plans of evil confusion with flash backs. Yoshi!

Golden Days

The Day of Gatherings

Jun swears heavily as she realizes that the parking lot is on the other side of the building as runs as fast as she can but not fast enough as Ryo's car speeds away with Davis looking guiltily at her but it's not his fault. It's her fault, so Jun yells as loud as possible and takes a wild swing with her blade. This is very unfortunate for one Takato Morikuzai who happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time like so many victims before him. It's no surprise he got hit, except to himself, but the blade happened to be swung backwards not forward and low not high instead of his being bashes…

Takato felt crippling pain shock his body as he falls down from the blow to his balls, he fell to the ground and Tommy was instantly by his side but he couldn't hear what he was saying much less what Jun was yelling as she run after Takuya, with both of them running after Ryo. This just proved what a great friend Tommy was, not that Takuya and Jun weren't great friends, but because he always stood beside him. He may have remembered something said long ago about all of the elements balancing each other and Tommy balancing him but Takato didn't but that didn't mean that Tommy did too. But soon Takato's thoughts were back to the pain he was experiencing. Takato hadn't felt this type of pain in a long time and he knows that with all of the pain he was feeling the brain automatically shuts down all of his senses so that he won't actually die from all of this unbearable pain. In a sense he couldn't even "feel" it but unfortunately his body did so he was on the ground literally paralyzed from all the pain but he felt proud because he didn't even cry. He may or may have not screamed but with him suddenly being unable to hear he couldn't tell. So when he suddenly felt a hot, wet mouth take his badly bruised balls his thoughts became clearer and the pain lessened incredibly but that happens when someone starts just randomly start sucking you off. The thing is Takato doesn't stop, not until the pain is gone completely, and only because they need to catch the others. So they stand up and Takato zips his fly back up and as they start running he barely sees the pained expression that Tommy gives as he stops sucking, and "barely" doesn't mean that he doesn't notice it so he decides to see about that later…

Tommy just goes to Takato's side out of habit, so when he sees Takato's pained expression he does the first thing that comes to his mind. He's going to suck Takato's balls. He decides that if he makes them feel pleasure then Takato will be fine and that was his logic but Tommy isn't stupid and he knows the real reason is because he wants to suck Takato off. He thinks that Takato is sort of a strong influence on him but he knows that he was what he was and he didn't fuck around with so many people because of Takato's influence or even a broken heart. No, he fucked all around because he liked to, he was addicted to sex and he wasn't afraid of it back then and he isn't now. He has an almost thoughtful expression on his face as he unzips Takato's fly and manages to get his sac out with little difficulty. He almost giggles as he pictures what his reaction of doing this to someone would be when he was only ten, he would probably blush furiously and jumbling his words in embarrassment. He doesn't really think too much about what he is doing only thinking more about it when he feels Takato getting excited. And that excited him. He was and is a different person than when he first started his journey. The others know that he changed, they saw him change but they accepted him for who he was and what he became and that in his opinion made them such a great family. He hated and loved that word so much, family was important and what was more important was that he got a second chance at it. Of course he was sort of disappointed that he aged down a little bit but he decided that he wouldn't change a thing. Tommy's thoughts were along those lines as he used his tongue to paddle Takato's balls on the roof of his mouth. Tommy thought they were extremely close especially after what happened with Lilithmon, he thought that Takato felt the same way that he did about him. The problem was that he did and that scared Tommy but that was a long time ago so maybe with this fresh new start things could be even better than it was before. So when he had to separate from Takato he was a little upset but he pushed away those feeling as he has done so many times before and he gladly follows Takato and smirks as he sees a red headed girl watch him leave with a mildly confused expression and maybe even some sadness. Though it's gone before he could blink but he decides to think about it later as he runs after the others. "_God, I hope that Ryo is ready to die when Jun and Takuya get him" _Tommy gulps nervously as he sees the dents and burns that helps them follow Jun and Takuya to a destination only they know…

To say that Ryo knew that there would be hell to pay for would be an understatement. He knew that they would probably kill him. Maybe not Takuya but he wouldn't put it past Jun to murder him and that the others would "dispose of the evidence". The reason he still does it was simply, he didn't care about the consequences as long as he has Davis. He remembers with bitter clarity the day he simply wasn't enough for Davis and Takuya was. Of course he knew that Davis loves him but he also knows that Davis loves Takuya, even if he really didn't him want to. He also learned to accept that they both were in this shit together and there was a mutual understanding that they keep together for Davis, always for Davis. That doesn't mean that they don't fight or compete it just means it's more controlled. They also have another reason for being "together" and that could be summed up with one word, Jun. Ryo in all of the time he has known her has never gotten over beating that Jun first gave him and when she was done she just threw him onto the streets like garbage. He never really gotten over his fear of her, of course mostly everyone in the group is afraid of her with the only people being Zoe, JP, Koji, and Koichi, since Davis doesn't count. The problem was that she kept on targeting Takuya and Ryo so they both come together because of another mutual understanding, Jun is scary. She has supernatural strength that makes her one of the strongest of the group and with her blade she is deadly. Ryo shudders inwardly at the thought of what will happen but grins seductively as he pushes Davis down onto his bed. Ryo knows that choosing Davis' house only means that Jun will find them faster but time is not important now, not when he has Davis in his arms…

*****THE LEMON STARTS HERE*****

Davis' body is pushed onto the bed and soon Ryo's warm body is on top of him and sucking at his neck. He can feel his pulse quicken as Ryo lightly nibbles at his veins and suck them spreading heat throughout his body. His blood is raging inside his body; his heart is pounding away in suspense of the moment. Ryo leaves a trail of kisses from the slightly red mark on his neck. Davis is barely aware that Ryo has taken off the clothing on his chest and Ryo's too. He feels good as his bare skin touches Ryo's and he feels better as Ryo takes his nipples with his lips and teeth and start twisting them. He moans loudly Ryo bites his hardened nipples and licks them and sucks on them while his hands slip down into his pants. The hands come dangerously close to Davis' erect member but they stop at the waist band of his boxers. They then pull down both his pants and boxers in one go and without the restraint of cloth his member slaps him on his stomach already oozing a pure liquid from the exposed head. Davis knows what comes next, and maybe that's why his body already feels like it's on the edge. He feels like he is almost going to fall, like when a person stands really close to the edge of something really high up and they feel like if they move a little bit closer they would fall and it's that feeling of suspense he's feeling as he orgasms with blinding light flashing before him with the feeling of falling and the rising that pulls his heart inside and out. He's left breathless for a better use of the words…

Ryo enjoys looking down at Davis' body that has sheen of sweat over it giving the skin a glossy and shiny edge to it. He feels good as he looks at Davis' eyes that are blackened by lust and glazed over with pleasure. He keeps moving his hand up and down tracing the large vein on Davis' cock with his nails and slightly using them to scrap at the edge of his head. He then goes to the head with his hand and squeezes with his thumb then the other fingers and goes back down to the base of his cock. He fondles Davis' balls with palm while using his fingers to massage them, turning them around gently in the sac. He knows that he is good at sex, not like a lot of people who think they are good at it but really aren't, and he really is good at it. He knows that he's desirable, with all the guys and girls staring at him all the time how couldn't he, and he knows he's sexy, he shows it off well. Ryo knows that Davis is close but he doesn't change his pace, that's a mistake many people make that speed or power make a difference in the bedroom. They don't, it's skill that matters and yes, Ryo has the skills as Davis moans heavily as he releases burst of his seed in shots. Ryo doesn't wipe off the sperm on his hands nor does he eat it but instead he takes off his pants and boxers with little difficulty and puts the seed on his rod. Experience also matters, and from experience he learned that even if Davis doesn't need preparing for him, he still needs a lubricant because Ryo has a very large penis. It's just a fact about him that he was blessed with a very large manhood. He also remembers with a bitter sweet taste in his mouth when he and Takuya both had their ways with Davis in a three-way. Takuya had a very large manhood as well for his age which made Ryo's pride fall but only a little bit as he remembers the look on Takuya's face as he saw his rod. It's just that big and probably above the above average size more or less gifted. He gets in position with him on top of Davis while his legs are up in the air with Ryo's member lined up to Davis' hole. He is already hard and it almost is hurting him to be so erect with it feeling like if he doesn't get release soon his dick will split open. Not exactly a good thought to be having during sex. That really doesn't matter as he pushes in and quickly feels the tight heat that is Davis…

Davis feels Ryo push him into position as he feels Ryo getting him into position and he just manages to brace himself for it when Ryo pushes in. It hurts a lot. He never really got use to Ryo's size or even Takuya when he got older and when both of them were inside of him. He felt like his muscles were being used in a paper shredder. Ryo doesn't stop for him knowing that it would make the pain get any better with only one thing being able to do that. He screams, not in pain but in pleasure, as his prostate gets rammed with the force and precision that only two people he know of can do. It's really amazing as he lets Ryo take complete control of his body not even trying to meet Ryo's thrust with the knowledge that he might mess up Ryo's aim if he did that. He is pretty sure as he feels the pulsing heat rush up his body from Ryo's large size tearing at him and the heat of his orgasm as it racks his body with him spilling his speeds and screaming Ryo's name. He feels his tunnels pretty much collapse on Ryo as he buries himself into him releasing hot jets of his semen into him with him planting a small kiss on Davis' forehead. Both of them get up and start to prepare themselves for the others arrival. _"Any beating from Jun would be worth having that amazing orgasm again."_ Ryo thinks…

*****THE LEMON ENDS HERE*****

Let's hope that Ryo really truly understand the meaning of those words because as Jun walks into the living room she doesn't even give Ryo time to think as she smashes her blade into Ryo's guts who was leaning against a wall and is now on the floor taking a vicious beating from Jun with her aiming at his head doing what she does amazingly well, bashing skulls. She doesn't stop hitting him even when he starts to bleed with the only thoughts going through her head about how he kidnapped her brother from her and probably had sex with him too. She may have known Ryo for a very long time but he knows that what he did earns him a beating, even if he is her brother's boyfriend. It only shows that Jun takes being overprotective to the final and even bonus level of it. She doesn't stop until she can clearly see him bleeding on the floor, bloody and bruised, and with that she kicks him hard, just for good measures. She might have laughed if she known that she not only sacked Ryo today but Takato as well. She plops down on the couch by Davis' side instantly doing her full "Baby Brother" scan and gives him the thumbs up and spits on Ryo's lying form on the floor as Takato goes to see if he can fix Ryo's wounds but not before fearful glancing at Jun, of course…

Takuya takes the seat on Davis' right while a fresh as new Ryo sits on his left one not looking pleased the other looking too much pleased with the other looking pleased. Takuya gives Ryo the evil eyes both looking at Davis and smiling cheerfully. "Can you tell me where the bad man touched you and I will touch it to make it up to you from letting that sick bastard make you feel so bad." Takuya sends a wink at Davis and Ryo growls at the secret underlying hint in his joke/flirt. Davis silently chuckles at this but his eyes are sparkling with joy as he looks around at everyone. Tommy and Takato are on the ground sitting on the rug, while Jun is sitting on the seat across from where Tommy and Takato are sitting. The only thing missing is the rest of the group with Zoe by Takato and Tommy, Koji standing away from most of the group but being close to Jun and his twin while JP and Koichi are both by Jun's side trading jokes back and forth while Jun reads, Zoe fusses over Tommy and Takato and everyone else, Koji politely maintaining conversation while either arguing with Takuya or Ryo, Tommy and Takato playing video games and Takuya and Ryo arguing over anything they can disagree on which would be pretty much everything. When he thinks about those times with perfect recall he decides those were the best years of his life.

"I am really happy to see all of you guys again!" Davis says with everyone agreeing with it. They have been away from each other for too long after all they were family and family sticks together.

"Yup, I am really happy to see all of you guys again too! It's been so long since we last saw each other and that was during "Hero Time"! I really can't believe all the things we've been through in the time we haven't been together!" Tommy states and everyone is nodding their heads with agreement but it's Ryo who pulls everyone out of their memories.

"That is nice and everything but what's more important is this!" Ryo puts up his D-Tector and everyone else brings out theirs with eyes wide in understanding. "If we got our D-Tectors back then not only do we get back our spirits but the balance of the Digital World is being threatened again! However this time there are others here as well." Davis puts up his D-3 as everyone looks around wide eyed at the new digivice that Davis has, everyone except Takato, Jun, and Ryo (Takuya forgot all about it and now it starts to process in his brain what that means). "Yes, not only are there other people we have to worry about now but Davis has also been chosen to not only be a part of the new group of Digidestine but he's their leader as well!" Everyone is looking shocked especially Takuya who knew for a fact that Davis does not like or want to be a leader any time ever. "This also leads to the question of us. How much do they know about us? How should we handle this new development? What is the threat that we will have to face? Where are our spirits and how do we get them? And most importantly where are the others?" Everyone is now in deep thought about the questions Ryo brought up, everyone except Takuya that is.

"The answers are: they know only what they learn or are told, we should introduce ourselves and become a team, the answer is obviously whatever has been chasing you guys and Davis, this answer is obviously in the Digital World where ever they might be and I am sure everyone will find us here! Now are you done with your bringing us down theme, Quiz Master?" Takuya says with everyone either agreeing with what he said like Tommy and Takato or disagreeing with what he said like Jun and Ryo. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, Davis sees reason in both questions and answers.

"I think we should stay hidden for a while until we learn more about how much the threat threatens us and the spirits will be where they are where ever that might be as it would be pointless in wasting time trying to locate them, as well as I have no doubt that the others will find us as soon as it's possible for them. Now who wants to watch "8 Out Of 9 Lives"?" Davis holds up the DVD with everyone raising their hands wanting to watch the comedy they would always watch when they all get together…

A women walks into her apartment building that has starts with a hallway that has oak hardware flooring and with walls that are a nice shade of sky blue with pictures of her family's many trips they had taken over the years she notices that there are three times as many shoes as she expected. She notes this for later questioning. As she walks down the short hallway she notices that Davis' bedroom door is open so she takes a peek inside to see it in a mess which shocked her due to him allows keeping her room nice and neat unlike Jun who just the stuff anywhere she can find space for it. Now she is suspicious. To describe this woman you would call her thin and tall, she has shoulder length brown hair that parts at the front and curls at the back and she is wearing a plain white dress and has shopping bags in her hands. Her name is Mrs. Motomiya, mother of Jun and Davis Motomiya.

Mrs. Motomiya walks into the fifth door which is at the end of the hallway and is the only one on the left she enters expecting to see her two children around the TV but she was only half right as she enters the living room she sees a bunch of other children she doesn't know the name of and they are laughing, really, really, really laughing. The young boy is crying that he's laughing so hard, one of the boys that sees is wearing the male version of Jun's High School outfit is laughing so hard that he looks like he's in pain, Jun is looking like she can't breathe which she probably can't and two boys are coughing and laughing doing a strange combination of the two. "THE END!" All of the children yell together and start clapping and hooting with the little boy doing a whistle while Davis takes out the movie and takes it out of sight. With this Mrs. Motomiya decides to make herself known but Jun beats it to her.

"Hello Mom, I would like you to meet Tommy, Takato, Takuya and Ryo!" Everyone quickly hides their digivices while also regarding her with some form of interest but the two boys that Jun pointed out to her as being Takuya and Ryo jump off the couch and hurry to shake her hands and help her with the groceries being very polite. This seems to make Tommy giggle and Takato warily glance over to Jun who is also giggling but for different reasons than Tommy. _"This is perfect material for blackmailing them later with…" _Jun secretly plots Takuya and Ryo's demise as they attempt to make a good impression on their future and past husband.

"Oh will you all be staying with us for dinner?" Mrs. Motomiya notes that Ryo and Takuya are trying hard to help her even though they wouldn't have to since they are guest of theirs. She reasons that they are probably trying to make a good impression on her because they fancy Davis. She winks subtlety to Jun who smirks devilish and for a moment it would be hard to tell who's face was scary, Jun's or her mother's. _"OH MY GOD THEY ARE RELATED!" _Takato screams in fear internally and shutters externally.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No thank you Motomiya-san, I have to walk Tommy-kun home since it is getting dark outside and you really couldn't let him alone out in the dark! G-G-G-G-G-Good-bye Jun-chan! Thank you for the offer though!" Takato rushes as fast as he can out the door almost forgetting Tommy but dragging him before he made an even greater fool out of himself.

Mrs. Motomiya grins wickedly as she turns around to Takuya and Ryo that are doing the dishes, even though they have a dishwasher. "How about you boys…?" Takuya and Ryo nod their heads wanting to make a good impression on their Mother-In-Law and with that her eyes have a slight glint of demonic red energy in them as she plans to see how much they love her devoted son. If they fail, well then they would…

Takuya and Ryo are both startled when they see Mrs. Motomiya start cutting up her vegetables like crazy while crackling evilly. The statement that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree has never been truer…

Meanwhile another gathering is taking place as the group of seven Chosen walk towards a small part that has a little pond with a bridge over it with a large tree looming over a small hill and some benches that line the pathway of the park. Four of the people are already known as Izzy Izumi, Tai and Kari Kamiya, and TK Takaishi. The other people are wearing the green High School uniform except for one person who is wearing a blue coat with a white collar shirt and blue pants. Two are boys and one is a girl. The girl is the same one that Tommy saw earlier with orange hair and long slender legs. Her skin is fair and she has a fit figure from her playing various sports. Her hair is shoulder length and curls back. Her name is Sora Takenouchi. One of the two boys that are not named yet and who is younger than the other one has blond almost golden hair that is long but not long enough that it goes down his shoulders. He has lightly pale skin with some colour in it. His name is Matt Ishida and he's the brother of TK Takaishi. The last unnamed person is probably the oldest among the group has blue shoulder length hair that is reviles his forehead. He is taller than the rest. His name is Joe Kido. They are a group of children known as the Digidestine.

"I am glad that everyone could make it here but the reason for you all being here is about a group of new Chosen." Izzy lets his statement sink in before he continues. "This new group contains three new Digidestine who are: Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida. However it also seems there is another group of Chosen as well but not all of them are known as the ones we know about are: Davis Motomiya and Takuya Hokasai." Izzy lets this statement sink in with the shocked faces of the others. "I know that it might come as a surprise to you all that Davis is a member of new groups of Digidestine but that's not the main focus of the conversation right now. It seems that the Digital World is being threatened by a new enemy calling himself the "Digimon Emperor" and with this new threat comes a new problem. He seems to be able to cancel out the ability of digimon being able to digivolve. He has these objects called the "Dark Ring" that is able to turn digimon into his servants." Everyone, except Kari, is reminded of Devimon with a bitter taste in their mouths. "However it appeared that the new Chosen were able to bypass the effects of the Digimon Emperor and utilize a new form of digivolving called "Armor Digivolving"." Izzy remembers what Tai told him about the fight against Unimon and how Davis was able to digivolve his partner while Tai couldn't.

"The strange part was that Davis used this Digiegg to digivolve his partner and the weird part was that only he could lift the egg even though it had my Crest of Courage on it." Tai adds with both Kari and TK nodding their heads. "Davis also theorized that these digieggs were the key to this new form of digivolving and that the other Digidestine should get eggs as well. He also said that the other eggs could probably be based off our Crests." Tai remembers the short talk they had after the battle with Unimon, This also seems to perk Izzy's interest as he thinks about the inference that Davis made.

"What I really want to know about is that if our partners are safe." Sora says bringing to Tai's mind an image of a beaten Agumon.

"Mimi was also wondering the same thing in the e-mail she sent me from America." Kari says remembering when she told Mimi about the events playing out in the Digital World.

"I think that tomorrow some of us should go with the others to the Digital World to check and make sure that everything is fine." Izzy says.

"Kari and I will be able to go and this time we'll bring Yolei and Cody with us too." TK says with both Kari and him mentally adding an "_and Davis"_ too.

"I will be able to go tomorrow." Sora says but Matt shakes his head.

"I won't be able to go because of band practice, sorry guys." The others look from Matt to Joe who sheepishly looks away.

"I have an exam tomorrow so I probably won't be able to go."

"I will defiantly be able to go!"

"Me too." Both Izzy and Tai nod their heads and everyone starts to say their good-byes with Sora leaving with Izzy, Matt and TK heading away from the others and discussing plans for when they can see each other, Kari and Tai head home with Joe running back to his dorm exclaiming about studying for the big exam tomorrow. Meanwhile under the shadow of the big tree on the hill there sits a dark figure that has his digivice on communication mode with the symbol of the Legendary Warrior of Ice on it.

"Did you hear that Ice."

"I heard it Wood and remember to tell Steel and the others about this."

"Roger that Ice, over and out…"

Phoenix: I just love writing Jun, she's an amazing character that I felt never reached her full potential in the anime. I almost couldn't write the scene with Jun and her mom, I thought it was funny and just couldn't stop laughing. I also like writing the relationships between the characters such as the Jun and Takato relationship. I love these people so much and I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I will be impressed if anyone gets any of the hints in this story, if there are any, and I hope that you guys enjoyed this new chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Yoshi!


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix: I am back with another chapter! I decided to give you a flashback chapter. This is a very important chapter as it shows how Takuya and the others meet Davis! I don't know how long it will be until I finish it and I have decided to do the flashbacks in order so the first parts of the story will always be the first flashback chapter. However this doesn't mean that it is the first part as there will be probably have been other events that happened before it meaning it's all very confusing for you and me both. So I present to you the new chapter of Golden Days! Yoshi!

Golden Days

The Day of Flame

It all begins on a warm sunny afternoon in a city called Shibuya. In this city many people are getting strange messages from their phones about Destiny…

"I can't believe you are going to be late for your own son's birthday! Don't give me that nonsense about long work hours, I work hard too!"

"Mom, tell Dad I want a fork lift for my birthday."

"_What the hell are you going to do with a fork lift?" _Takuya thinks about his younger brother, Shinya, who looks like a mini version of Takuya and it would be hard to not see how the two are related. Takuya's mother leaves the room to go nag his father on the phone in the kitchen. He may look like Takuya Hokasai but he isn't, sort of anyways. He looks like him except for the clothes which include a light brown hat that has square shaped goggles on top of, a red jacket over a yellow shirt, dark brown shorts and light brown gloves. His name is Takuya Kanbara and he's really bored on his brother's birthday. _"Why the hell does today have to be so god damn boring?" _ Takuya mutters under his breath as his mother scolds him for trying to taste some of Shinya's cake.

"_Takuya Kanbara, Destiny is calling you. Will you accept to play or not?" _Takuya snaps out of his thoughts as he looks at the phone that has a yes or no opinion on. _"Destiny is calling me? That's too cool! It will be way better than being bored here!" _Takuya clicked on the yes opinion and the mysterious voice starts speaking again giving him directions to a subway station which he has be there by a certain time. Takuya looks at the clock and decides to go anyway. With his luck he'll probably be able to make it on time. So he leaves and his mom tells him to be careful on the streets…

"Why do moms always have to be right?!" Takuya yells as he jumps out of the way of a large truck that nearly ran him over. He gets off the ground and looks at the kid and his father that he passed the soccer ball to. With the quick glance to make sure that everything is okay he rushes off to get to the subway…

Takuya manages to make it the station only to find out that he doesn't have any money to pay for the tickets. "I knew I should have asked for more allowance." Takuya says as he bangs his head against the ticket machine out surprisingly a ticket comes out."Maybe Destiny really is calling me. Although he's sort of coming off desperate…" Takuya laughs at his own little joke as he takes the ticket and gets on the train. Almost as soon as he gets on the voice appears again telling him to switch trains and go to Shibuya Station. This turn of events leaves Takuya feeling frustrated. "Come on, I am doing the best I can already, give me a break!" He yells with the people on the train looking at him funny…

As soon as he gets off he realizes something, he has no clue where to go. That's until he sees a boy with a blue bandana. "He looks like he knows where's going, I should probably follow him." With his mind made up, he quickly goes in hot pursuit of the boy…

He sees him enter an elevator and he quickly makes a mad dash towards it but when he sees he's not going to make it in time, instead of stopping like a normal person would he throws himself at the elevator managing to slip in between the closing doors. "Why do I always have to land on my head?" Takuya rubs his sore head while silently praising himself for the amazing dive he did. Now he gets off of the floor and takes a good look at the boy.

The boy has a blue and gray camouflage bandana, with long black hair that is pulled back into a ponytail. He wears a blue jacket with yellow stripes on it over a yellow shirt. He is wearing grey pants that only go down to his ankles. His name is Koji Minamoto and he's completely ignoring Takuya.

"So I guess you got the call too? Who do you think sent it and what it's about? Would you at least answer me already?" Takuya yelps as the elevator gives a slight jerk and goes plunging down, going lower than the levels that the elevator would be able to go. As he looks outside the elevator he sees a bunch of other elevators going up and down with down looking to be really close soon. "I am really starting to hate Destiny."

Takuya grumbles again as he rubs his head that has been hit again for a second time this day. _"It up to you to chose, which train will you chose?" _The voice from the phone speaks up again and Takuya looks around as he sees a bunch of multi coloured trains with a bunch of children trying to figure out which one they should get one. Koji leaves already seeming set on which one he's going to chose. "Hey buddy, which one are you going to chose?" Takuya yells after him but he doesn't even glance back.

The trains blow their whistles as the sign for everyone to get onboard before they leave. Two boys push a smaller boy onto a train as the door shuts after him and both boys leave. The door shuts on a train as a blond girl gets on. The doors shut on a train after a brown haired boy sits down. The only one left is Takuya who realizes this just as the trains start to leave.

He bolts for the closest train near him which happens to be a brown one. "Destiny sure involves a lot of running!" Takuya manages to grab onto the back of the train and pull himself onto its back. He looks around and sees that boy that was on the elevator with him on the back of a blue train. They both glare at each other before the tunnel swallows up his sight and Takuya enters the train…

Takuya opens another door and is happy to see other people on the train. "With him here that means there are four of us, I wonder if that means anything…" The person who said that happened to be the only girl on the train. She has long flowing blond hair with a pink hat that has two points sticking up reminding Takuya of cat ears and in turn causing him to imagine everyone in the world as cat people, with that image it makes him chuckle.

Now from the disturbingly ADHD mind of Takuya's back to describing the girl…

She is wearing a blue and white striped shirt that has a pink vest over it that is opened. The shirt is short even that it shows her navel. She is also wearing a pink shirt that go past her knees but not much farther. "Hello my name is Zoe Orimoto, nice to meet you." She smiles brightly at him and he smiles back.

"My name is JP Shibayama." The kid eating a chocolate bar said. Takuya notices that he wears blue, lots of blue. He is wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets and an orange shirt underneath. He has spiky brown hair.

"My name is Tommy Himi but I didn't want to get in this train…" The little boy in the corner snuffles. He looks exactly like Tommy Geshimo however they don't seem to have the same personality as each other. Tommy has a large baggy orange hat, with a white shirt that has a light brown one underneath. He has yellow shorts that have suspenders that are by his sides and not on his shoulders. Takuya feels like he should comfort him but suddenly the lights go off and the trains rocking, sweeping everyone off their feet.

"Hold on to something everyone, things have just gotten bumpier!" Takuya says as his eyes widen as he sees an image of a snow bear, a pink fairy, and a blue beetle on the other passengers. The train stops shaking and everyone is trying to recover for the shock while Tommy is crying about not wanting to be here. However everyone stops what they were doing and stare at their phones as they glow brightly and change shape.

"_Welcome to the Digital World, children. These are your D-Tectors; they will help in your quest to find the Spirits." _The voice from the phone is now speaking from the devices she called D-Tectors with a strange symbol. Takuya sees that his has a crimson grip with the rest of it being black. Tommy has one that has a green grip with the rest of it being cerulean. JP has one that has a yellow grip with the rest of it being blue. Zoe has one that has a pink grip and the rest of it being purple. Everyone rushes to look outside the window…

Everyone is shocked as they see a great blue sky with a lot of white little jellyfish things. The train then yells loudly and everyone is trying to cover their ears as the train comes to a stop. "End of the line kids, now watch yourselves kids, the first step is always the hardest." Everyone is sent flying outside of the train as it shook them out of it as JP muttered something about talking trains. "Hey, I can hear you know, and I happen to be no ordinary talking train, I am a Trailmon. Now if you excuse me I have a very busy schedule to keep. So see you guys later, NOT!" With that the train starts to leave with Zoe and JP getting off the floor first.

"Wait; please come back, pretty please?" Zoe yells after the train.

"Yes, with a cherry on top! Oh, now I am hungry too!" JP says as he takes another chocolate bar out and starts eating it.

"Wait; take me back home, I don't want to be here!" Tommy cries as he attempts to follow the train.

"Sorry kid but no can do. If you want to leave you'll have to find the Spirits first. WOOT-WOOT!" The train which everyone now knew spoke to them left, but Tommy still crying went out on the tracks trying to follow the train even though the tracks are in the air.

"Tommy wait, you can't go out there it's dangerous!" Takuya's brotherly instincts kicked in and he went chasing on after him.

"Why do I have the feeling we'll be chasing the baby around…" JP said as Zoe shot him a dirty look.

"Tommy get back here you could fall!" Takuya yelled out to Tommy who was running across the tracks in the air.

"Any place is better than here." He says tears streaming down his eyes.

"Come on buddy, you don't mean that. I know, the train guy told us that we need to find the Spirits first. Tell you what, I will find the Spirits then I taking you home, I promise." Takuya yells and with this Tommy stops walking and turns around. "Now just come back here and we will go back home together…" Takuya's heart explodes as Tommy slips up and he grabs onto the track being too afraid to move anymore. "I'll tell you what, I will come and get you, okay." Tommy nods his head but before he can cross it he sees a flash of green light then a large part of the area disappears. The area becomes blue strips of what looks like data and screaming for their lives come two small creatures and one…

"OH SHIT, I am sorry are you okay?" Takuya is knocked off his feet as a boy chases into him and knocked both of them onto the ground. The boy's clothes are ripped and torn apart showing most of his chest with jeans not in much better condition with his boxers being exposed for all to see. His body is drenched with sweat that gives him a luminous glow. He is panting heavily in Takuya's ear and his ass is putting pressure on his hardening dick. The boy's name is Davis and he when he attempts to get off of Takuya, he accidently grinds his ass into Takuya's member making Takuya moan and Davis' eyes widen as he realizes what he's doing. He gets off of Takuya blushing furiously who is looking at him with a weird look in his eyes. Davis looks around to see his companions are alright and sighs with relief as the smoke clears and the digimon that has been pursuing him for so long steps out in his sight…

Takuya may be dense or even stupid sometimes but he knows that he has a good body, he saw Zoe taking quick peeks at him. He also knows about sex, and all about the stuff that teenagers experience during these years of adolescence. He knows what excites him and what doesn't and this guy straddling him is something he could never have dreamed of in his wildest wet dreams. He never knew that he could feel what he's feeling as he grinds his ass against his dick. He moans and is disappointed as the warm body gets off of him but with him a reasonable distance away from him his mind starts to slowly oil itself up again. He realizes that the boy is now yelling at him as he picks up two creatures off the floor and turns to run out towards Tommy. _Tommy_, he realizes that he forgot all about him but something else is wrong too. He figures out what that is when he hears a voice yell, "Emerald Blaze!"

The green fire blazing towards Takuya motivates him a great deal to get his ass into gear and runs after Davis onto the tracks. He manages to reach him and Tommy just as the area where the attack starts to be scanned. "He's scanning our home!" The white creature says and everyone looks down as they start to slide off of the tracks. Takuya grabs Tommy and Davis grabs the white creature and yellow one…

"What's it with me always landing on my head?" Takuya rubs his head that keeps getting abused today while making sure that everyone else is okay with his eyes lingering on Davis' ass.

"Now, give me the Spirits." Both Tommy and Takuya gasp as Davis stands in front of a large black armored wolf that has long sharp claws that look deadly. He has two wolf faces on his shoulder and his face is covered by the dark armor that covers most of his body. It has white hair with two small braids and sharp pointy teeth. The two digimon are cowering with fear behind Davis with Tommy backing up and knocking into Takuya. Both Takuya and Tommy fall down with Takuya's D-Tector falling to the floor. The fallen D-Tector then glows brightly and as Davis' eyes widen and the device shots out a beam of white light and it hits one of the metal tanks which then results in it bursting into flames. The white creature gasps and the wolf-like creature, who Takuya heard Davis call Cerberumon, widen his eyes in surprise. Davis looks at Takuya with some form of new understanding as he smiles at Takuya who can't but help feel happy that Davis is smiling at him. He can't stop grinning after that.

The yellow creature is squealing as the white creature calls it the Spirit of Flame. Takuya narrows his eyes and manages to make out a floating thing in the flames and realizes this is one of the Spirits they have to find. "So I didn't you after all, well now I can get the Spirit and bring you back to my Master for a reward he set for you and your little friends."

"NO," Takuya yells not knowing if he's yelling because of that mutt trying to take Davis away from him, which makes the flames burn higher, or that he wanted the Spirit when Takuya wants it too. "The Spirit is mine!" He decides to go with that while mental adding and the kid belongs with me too. The white creature, Bokomon, stares at Takuya with wide eyes while the yellow creature, Neemon, stare at him with closed eyes. With all eyes on him (Davis is looking at Takuya and that's all that matters to him) he picks up a lead pipe and charges towards the dark beast…

"This sure rates pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!" Takuya's confidence and ego slightly raise a level as he hears Davis chuckle at his joke. Takuya then brings down the pipe onto Cerberumon as it breaks against his hard shell. He then grabs onto the dark beast's tail as he grabs into the flames…

Cerberumon screams in agony as he jumps out from the flames with himself on fire. "The Spirit's power was too strong for him." Davis mutters as the dark wolf manages to recover.

"What about Takuya then…?" Tommy nervously looks into the flames trying to get a glance at him…

Meanwhile, when this was going on Zoe was looking down on the others gasping when Takuya attacked Cerberumon and again when JP came back.

"JP, where were you? The others are in danger and you doing what, eating?" Zoe looks at him but he smiles and shakes his head.

"Zoe what I was really was collecting information for us. I will explain it all when everyone's back. Hey, I take offence to that last statement! I knew that we probably couldn't do anything useful to help them so I did the next best thing." Zoe looks impressed however the nervous look on JP's face as he sees Cerberumon getting back up again makes her turn back to the others…

Takuya was surprised was to say the least, he was shocked as the flames burned Cerberumon but they did not burn him. No, it actually feel nice like he had a sense of warmth and protection over him and as he looked at the others he got a sense to share it with the others as well. The D-Tector went flying by Neemon's ear scaring the poor digimon out of his pants and into Takuya's hands. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

A ring of Fractal Code appears around Takuya's hand as he scans it with his digivice and is surrounded by it. He feels the warmth and protection of the flames lick his skin lending him their strength and with a burst of fire out from the tank comes the first to have awoken, Agunimon the Legendary Warrior of Flame…

Everyone's eyes widen, except for Davis, as they see what once was, Takuya but is now a tall broad shouldered man with spiky blond hair that goes to down to his waist. He is wearing red and gold armor that covers him but with the armor on the feet and hands having holes in the plates which fire can come out of. He is wearing a mask that shows only his eyes and mouth that have three horns on it, one in the middle sticking up and two by the sides like bull horns. He's wearing a black body suit underneath his armor and has a belt with the Legendary Symbol of Flame on it. Bokomon is star-struck at this new development and Cerberumon is looking nervous with quick glances at Davis who is smirking.

Agunimon moves fast, and he gathers the others is his arms and flips onto the platform which Zoe and JP are standing on. Zoe is looking at awe him while JP is looking on with jealous. Takuya puts them back down as he leaps off the edge to fight Cerberumon. Everyone goes to the edge to see him fight and shout words of encouragement. JP is the only who sees Davis with a book held closely to his chest.

Agunimon waste no time, as soon as he lands he yells, "Pyro Punch!" and launches fireballs from his fist which hit Cerberumon right in the face with everyone cheering at that. Cerberumon shakes off the attack and launches his own Emerald Blaze at him but Agunimon jumps into air as Cerberumon yells, "Portals of Darkness!" and Agunimon is swallowed up the dark portal…

Agunimon snorts as Cerberumon launches his attack at him. He jumps into the air but when he starts to fall back down a dark portal appears and he goes into it. He lands or maybe he just stops falling, either way it's too dark for him to see anything so he isn't surprised when he feels Cerberumon's claws. He isn't surprised because he's prepared as punches him and prepares the next attack with flames sparking out of the holes on his armor…

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Zoe asks looking down with concern at the dark portal that Takuya went into. JP doesn't really hear what she's saying as he closely examines Davis wondering how he got here if he didn't come on the train with them and what he was doing those two digimon. JP quickly turns around as Zoe gasp.

"Trouble, oh no, no, no! He's not in trouble!" Neemon says as a large tornado of flames comes out of the dark portal and Agunimon is in the center yelling his attack.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon roundhouse kicks Cerberumon with a burst of flames. Cerberumon's Fractal Code is shown as Agunimon prepares to scan it. "It's time for your evil deeds to be purified in the Flames, Fractal Code Digitize!" He scans Cerberumon's code with his D-Tector and it absorbs all of the data with a bright light that looks like an egg fly away with Neemon saying it is pretty…

Takuya manages to step to the platform before he turns back to him and almost collapses. Everyone grabs a hold of him and tries to steady him. With Takuya managing to stand on his two feet everyone starts to congratulate him. "Bokomon, here please take this. You guys will need it more than I do." Davis hands Bokomon the book that he carried with him from a dear friend. Bokomon looks up at Davis with tears in his eyes already feeling a close bond with this human child. "Don't worry I am sure we'll see each other again." Bokomon is now crying and holding onto Davis asking him to stay with them. Neemon is sad that Davis is leaving them but he knows that there's nothing they can do to stop him so he pulls Bokomon off of Davis. Bokomon is now clutching the book for all it's worth. Davis turns to the others. "Well it looks like you guys are the new heroes around here. Be careful, all of you and when all of you guys are together nothing will be able to stand in your way." Davis takes one quick glance at Takuya before he starts running away him using the wall of one of the buildings to push off of and land on the roof of another one as he keeps on running. It takes a while for the humans to understand that whoever he was is gone with Takuya's jaw hanging wide open as he realizes he didn't even get the boy's name.

"Hello everyone, I would like to welcome you to the Digital World inhabited by creatures, such us ourselves, known as Digimon. My name is Bokomon, newly appointed keeper of the book." Bokomon says as he puts the book in his pink haramaki.

"Hello to you too, my name is Neemon keeper of my pants!" Neemon cries out in pain as Bokomon snaps his waist band.

"Well yes that too, and I am pleased to tell you that we will be joining you on your quest to find the Spirits and save the Digital World!" So the journey has begun…

Phoenix: I am very angry with this chapter not only because it's the shortest one I have written so far for this story but also because I had such difficulty with it that I stopped writing for a while. Then I became guilty and started writing again. I could have probably have gotten it out sooner if I didn't just give up on trying to write it so here you guys are. I need to say and give special thanks to "The Keeper of Worlds" who I got a review from and started to get my ass into gear to finish this chapter, so thank you. The other person who I want to thank is "Shara Raizel" even if you are not reading this I want to thank you for being my inspiration for writing it with your own story, "Drowning Memories" and I will start to work on the next chapter as soon as I can guys! YOSHI!


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix: Hello everyone that's reading this story! Welcome back to another chapter! I am almost at the fifth chapter mark that will tell me what the hell I am going to do with this story! So when I reach chapter five it might take a while for new chapters to come out but it might not since I seem to be writing these chapters really fast. I hope you somewhat liked the last chapter which probably left you with more questions than answers but some of those questions will be pretty important later on. I hope that some of you managed to get some hints I dropped like bombs in the last chapter! I smirked evilly when I put them down. Of course it's possible that there were no hints in the last chapter and maybe there never were but it's up to you to perceive what the hell I am talking about. I hope that someone understands what I am saying! I feel like I have to make this chapter as long as I can since the other chapters were all so small compared to the size of the first one which I am very proud of! I feel like it's going up then down then down then up then up and it repeats like that. It might just be me but I would like to know what you think. Also I gave a hint in the last chapter that is going to be **VERY IMPORTANT LATER ON.** I also give another hint in here about something really important too! I don't know if you could see them since they're really tiny hints but we'll see in your reviews. Since no one decided to answer my questions about who gets what Spirit I won't put a lemon in here. I don't know if I am going to do a lemon for any other pairing other then Takuya/Davis/Ryo but if you want I might put one in somewhere. After I upload this chapter I will see if I could make a poll or something but I might just decide to do whatever I want if nobody tells me otherwise. I have a pretty good idea of who's with whom. I have a pretty good idea of where I want to go but there's still the problem of who's the main baddy. I think you guys already have a good idea of who they will fight and I might just off one of the characters at some point or even turn one of them bad. I know who I want to do it to but I don't know if I will. I already killed some characters, however, that doesn't mean that they will stay dead. It is a crossover so I think dimension doesn't really apply here. That's food for thought, anyways on with the story! Yoshi!

Golden Days

The Day of Brave Flames

Ryo and Takuya decided that their Mother-In-Law is very much like Jun, which means she's very scary. Of course they're not allowed to say it; more like they don't want to die, but it still doesn't mean that they cannot think it. She scares them with her talk of how she wants her only son to have the best in life, whatever makes him happy. She said she wouldn't tolerate anyone making him sad, which she displayed with cutting the meat with blood spraying over Takuya and Ryo. She said that she wants Davis' first time to be magical and only with a person that truly makes him happy. She won't tolerate anything but the best for him, which she displayed with chopping up nuts making Ryo extremely nervous. She talked about Davis having a bright future and how she would not tolerate anyone who can't provide the best for only and most cherished son. She displayed this with cleaving a large carrot, which looked strangely familiarly shaped to the two boys, with an even larger knife. Yes, they could see Jun in her mother. She even had the demonic red glow in her eyes which haunted their nightmares. So when they sat down for dinner they were all too happy when after it Davis dragged them to his room for the night…

Mrs. Motomiya is not sure of the boys that seem all too afraid of her. Maybe they spent too much time with Jun and got a bad impression of her. Mrs. Motomiya isn't sure about the boys who seem to make Davis smile like she never saw before. All she knows is that Davis is happy and that's good enough for her, for now. She swallows the rest of her red wine and crackles evilly. Meanwhile in Davis' room the two boys hold onto Davis feeling very disturbed with two people who are more than likely to try and murder them in their sleep. If Jun tried it once they wouldn't put it past her mother to do the same…

To say that Yolei was excited would be a true use of the words. Yolei wakes up early and cooks her breakfast, what she is cooking, and packs her lunch, what she already cooked. She is out the door by six o'clock and is not surprised when she steps in the elevator to see Cody already there too. "Morning Codes, how are feeling, you ready for today." Yolei excitedly states already checking for the fifth time she got into the elevator that she has her digivice with her. As the elevator closes she sees Cody is frowning at the nickname. Seeing that Cody wasn't going to add to the discussion she starts talking again. "Davis and Takuya got to go and I am feeling really excited about going too! I mean it's not every day that you get to go to a completely different world, although we probably will go every day after this." Yolei jokes trying to get Cody to say something although it's not what she expected to hear from him.

"It may not be all that fun when we get there, it might be dangerous and I do not know about this other world, but it seems that if you need one of these "Digivices" to go to the world it's pretty selective with the people making me wonder about what we are going to try to do in this world. It might not be fun because we might have a job but to be honest Yolei, I am pretty excited about this." Yolei's face changes many times during Cody's speech but it finally settles on a grin as both of them get out of the elevator and go to school…

"OH MY GOD, THANK YOU SO MUCH DAVIS, YOU ARE MY TRUE LOVE!" Takuya screams out as Davis gives him his hot beverage. It appears that the only thing that heard him where some crows as no one else is at the school yet. Davis also notes that the extreme weather that has been happening lately has died down. "I really can't wake up in the morning without this cup of coffee. Man I hate its taste but I just love its warm me up type of feeling!" Takuya puts his arm around Davis and use the other one to grab his sore head after Ryo "dropped" him off. He curses Ryo but remembers the promise he made and pulls Davis closer to him as more people start to arrive. He waits with Davis as he chugs down his burning hot drink in one go…

Kari has a good system for her mornings. It might have been that some of Davis' skills rubbed off on her but apparently only on her as she does the first thing on her list. Waking Tai up helps wake Kari up, when she grabs some ice some the mini-fridge that Davis installed for her and goes into Tai's room (since they are older now their parents gave Tai a new room and Kari got their old one all to herself) and jumps on him while having ice shoved down his clothes with him screaming. The first time she and Davis did it was so funny that when they did it again they videotaped it and put it on YouTube, much to Tai's horror. Everyone but him thought it was funny and Matt will never let him live it down. She laughs as Tai bolts out the room cursing heading to the bathroom. Kari shakes her head as she realizes he'll never learn. She then goes to cook omelets for herself and brother, which she then eats, and she'll eat both if Tai isn't there soon, and she packs her things from where she put them last night. By now she is almost done as she gets changed and brushes her teeth. By this time Tai is trying to put his pants on while he's eating his toast (he was late so Kari did what Kari does), talking to Matt on the phone (he knows Tai's schedule so he phones him knowing that it will mess up his attempts to get ready), and brushing his teeth. As Kari grabs her things and checks off the things from her list with her fingers while Tai falls down with Matt laughing on the other end of the phone he puts everything on in a mad dash to get out the door with his sister. She rolls her eyes at him as he runs outside of the apartment and she locks the door. Tai gives her the thumbs up and they walk to school…

Kari makes it to school as all of the other early morning risers' start coming, with Tai mumbling under his breath about waking up so early but soon he goes over to Izzy to talk about the plans for today. Kari sees Davis sitting down by the curve waiting for her. She sits down beside him and they both beam at each other. Then she sees the arm wrapped around his shoulders and the body the arm connects to and Kari blushes as she sees Takuya with Davis on his lap. She feels suddenly very alone. _"Davis what's going to happen to us, are we still going to be friends?" _Kari looks sad so Davis takes her into his arms and hugs her. Kari is smiling as Davis hugs her and Takuya is frowning at this exchange of emotions between these two. He wonders if Kari has feelings for Davis…

Yolei and Cody both head towards the faces they recognize that belong to Kari, Davis, and Takuya. Yolei sees Kari and Davis hugging and decides to see about that later while Cody notices that Takuya has almost a thoughtful look to his eyes. As they walk up to them Kari and Davis part while Takuya grabs Davis' face and pulls him into a kiss…

Tai may not be as organized as his sister or Davis, with the latter's habits rubbing off on the former, so he is not really a morning person, much like Takuya even if he didn't know it, so he's a little bit out of it as Izzy explains to Sora and him the plans for later. His eyes keep moving to where Davis is. He's used to Davis and Kari hugging when one of them is sad so it doesn't really bother him since they are really close and even have been mistaken for being twins (both of them wearing identical clothes on that day) which made them laugh. It also came across his mind that it could be possible that Davis was a replacement for TK since he left but whatever it was made them that much closer to each other and probably closer than TK and Kari could ever be. He also knows that he has some attraction to Davis; he also knows that Davis only views him as a big brother and that's good enough for him. Still though, it would be nice to have that nice body underneath him. Tai starts fantasying about it with Sora looking sadly at him…

"_Oh Tai…" _She thought as she sees the boy he's lusting after get kissed. She is reminded of that young boy she saw with the boy who's in her math class. She looks sadly away. _"Being the Bearer of the Crest of Love isn't all what it's cracked up to be." _Somewhere out there a girl said the same thing when she saw her family starting to fall apart…

Kari's eyes widen as she sees Takuya kissing Davis, her best friend that was always with her and beside her through it all, her heart broke as she saw him kissing back but she stayed by his side not giving Takuya the satisfaction of seeing her being weak. So Kari looked away from them and saw Sora looking at her sadly…

Yolei almost squeals as she sees two hot boys going tongue to tongue with each other and rushes to get to the scene of the Yaoi moment, Cody calmly walks after her noticing Kari's hurt look…

Sora looks sadly at the hurt across the Child of Light's face. It doesn't seem to belong there…

Tai is trying not to stare at Takuya kissing Davis but sadly failing and with him being aroused by it doesn't seem to help but he notices the hurt look on Kari's face and brotherly instincts kick in and now he's glaring angrily at the person who hurt Kari…

Somewhere Jun is giggling, for reasons unknown…

Somewhere Takato shivers with sudden fear…

Somewhere someone is face-palming…

Takuya is confused by all of the mixed reactions he's getting from so many people. Some are disgust, others are hate. Those people don't matter to him. He's interested in the face of the other Digidestine. He recalls from Davis that these Digidestine have the powers of the crest. He is reminded briefly of two large Digimon fighting by his side but he pushes away those memories. He sees that Kari is looking hurt and he thinks about Davis' and Kari's relationship, he will have to ask about that later. He sees Yolei looking on with glee which scares him since his last encounter with fan girls wasn't exactly pleasant. He pushes away those memories too. He sees that Cody has an almost poker face look on his face that makes him roll his eyes. He sees Tai looking aroused with him smirking then frowning as the look changes to angry which he recognizes from Jun's eyes. He quickly looks away and sees Sora looking at him with a smile on her face. That seems to be the most confusing one…

Davis and Takuya separate with Davis grabbing both Kari's hand and Takuya's hands and leading them inside to their class. Takuya and Kari's eyes meet for a brief moment in which tears well up in her eyes. _"Does what I did really hurt her that much?" _Takuya thinks with guilt as they all sit down beside Davis and wait for class to begin…

Davis manages to meet Takuya, Ryo, and Takato who were the only ones being able to come due to Tommy having vocal lessons today and Jun being Captain of the Kendo team means that she has duties that she has to do. So the ones who could make went to the lab before anyone else came from the other group and with Davis knowing the others' schedule he knew that no one would be here. So with that and everyone ready to go Davis said, "Digi-port open!" and with a flash of bright light all of the people in the room are suddenly gone…

"What happened to your clothes, why did they change?" Ryo says as he looks at Takuya's new outfit. Ryo's clothes have changed too. Now he's wearing blue jeans with a dusty orange jacket and brown leather belt.

"Wow, I got me some new stuff too, check it out." Takato said looking at his new outfit as well. He's now wearing green shorts, with large pockets by his side, that go a little past his knees with a matching green jacket that has pockets and reminds him slightly of what a bullet proof vest would look like.

"Takato, Ryo!" Both boys turn their heads as they get an arm full of Bokomon and a tumbling Neemon.

"Hello, aha, Ryo, Takato when did you get so big and Bokomon when did you digivolve!" Neemon says as he lies on ground and looks up at Bokomon and the others who look a lot larger than he remembered them being.

"When did you get to be such an idiot, oh that's a stupid question, looks like you're rubbing off on me." Bokomon pulls Neemon's waist band so that he is standing back up then let's go of it making Neemon going flying off somewhere while squealing when he does it.

"You guys never change!" Takato is happy to be reunited with his former companions.

"I am sorry guys but I can't stay here any longer, Bokomon help them around, they'll rely on you, okay?" Davis tells everyone as Bokomon nods his head and Neemon rubs his. The boys turn around to see him but they are left speechless at Davis' outfit, with Ryo's eyes dilating in lust and Takato's in understanding with him realizing why Jun always beat the shit out people who looked at Davis wrongly. With that Davis is gone in a flash of white light…

Davis lands back in the computer lab just as Izzy and everyone else walk in. Izzy is surprised to see Davis already standing there waiting by the computer. He quickly gets other it as he rushes to see the computer. "Looks like the gate is open…" Izzy says thoughtful of it being opened twice in a row but Yolei seems to have other ideas…

"Hell yah, yet us go to the Digital World!" Yolei yells when the door to the computer room is suddenly opened by…

"Mr. Fujiyama!" Tai and Sora yell out in surprise with Davis' memory telling him that was there during the time the seven of the eight Digidestine went to summer camp and instead went to the Digital World, he also recalls that Kari was sick so she couldn't go that day.

"Tai and Sora what a surprise, it's been a while since I have seen the two of you! How have you been?" The teacher looks the same as he always did with short almost curly black hair and thick black glasses and slightly tanned skin. He is tall and is wearing a maroon coloured collar shirt that has all the buttons opened and has a white shirt underneath and is wearing white pants.

Both start to panic as he starts to question them and Izzy sends them a look telling them to do something about it. Tai decides that it's his job to do. "Mr. Fujiyama long time no see, I have a quick question for you about the birds and the bees…" Tai leads him out of the room with both Davis and Kari sharing a quick glance with both of them having identical looks of disbelieve on it. They both laugh as they see each other's faces. TK looks at this exchange with jealousy and Sora looks almost angry at TK for it. Only Cody notices this but soon Yolei is pushing her way to the front of the screen and suddenly everyone's gone in a flash of bright light...

Cody and Yolei look around in awe at their surroundings. What once was a computer room is now a lush green jungle with a tropical breeze. They also look down to see they have a new outfit on.

Yolei has a light brown vest over a long sleeved baby blue shirt. She has white gloves on her hands that go a little bit past her wrist. She has red jeans on and an orange helmet on her head that reminds her of the helmets that pilots wear.

Cody has a sweater coulored slightly brown and has maroon strips on the areas near the neck and hands. He is also wearing maroon pants.

"Wow look at me I look so cool!" Yolei exclaims with delight at getting not only to go to a new world but she gets free cool looking outfits as well.

"It's very conformable…" Cody notes that Kari and the others, excluding Davis, do not have any new clothes on them.

Suddenly out from the bushes of the jungle come a bunch of creatures which startle both Yolei and Cody. One of the digimon is a small pink bird with blue tipped feathers on her head. She has a pink beak and claws on both her legs and hands. She also has a ring on one of her legs. Her name is Biyomon and she's the partner of Sora Takenouchi. The other digimon looks like a large red ladybug with grey spines on his back as well as gray claws. He has six legs with the longest ones being something like arms. He has two yellow antennae sticking out of his head. His name is Tentomon and he's the partner of Izzy Izumi. The other digimon with them include Gatomon, Patamon, and Veemon.

Both Izzy and Sora call out to their respective partner as they are reunited. The other digimon run up to their partners as well.

"It's good to see you again Tentomon." Izzy says to his digimon friend.

"It's good to see you as well Izzy, and you've even gotten taller!" Tentomon says without moving his mouth.

"Biyomon I am so happy to see you!" Sora says happy together again with her partner, she' almost so happy that she forgets about her pain.

"I am happy to see you too Sora!" Biyomon says when Sora tightly embraces her. She hugs her back feeling something troubling her. "Sora what's…?" Biyomon's eyes widen in shock as she sees in the far distance a column of fire go up in the air. "That's where the Yokomon Village is! We have to go help them something might be wrong!" Biyomon says concerned about the Yokomon's safety.

"Don't worry about it, I can guarantee that all of the digimon on the village are safe." Davis says smiling and this seems to help calm down Biyomon but Sora's eyes are wide looking at what Davis is wearing.

"Davis don't you think that's a little bit provocative?" Sora asks with motherly concern and simply curiosity of why Davis would be wearing such a thing.

"I will be the first to say it that you look good Davis, right TK?" Yolei winks at TK who has his jaw hanging open. He nods his head and Yolei giggles.

"What I want to know is how you know that the village is safe and what that column of fire was." Izzy said with Tentomon enjoying that Izzy is still the same curious boy he meet the first time. With that Izzy and Tentomon start walking in the direction of the village with the others following. Sora and Yolei are by Davis' side taking about fashion and enjoying that Davis can actually add to their conversation. Veemon looks at Davis closely_. "He grew up so much without me…"_

After Davis left them, Takuya and the others started trekking through the jungle while Takato catches up with Bokomon and Neemon.

"So after the pillar of light took us we found ourselves here, about a couple of months ago, and we went searching for you and everyone else. We met many different digimon and became quiet friendly with them but eventually we got caught up in some rather bad business. The person who calls himself the Digimon Emperor, the name has a very sick taste to it, is just a human boy that appeared one day and started enslaving innocent digimon with his "Dark Rings", sounds familiar doesn't it?" Bokomon looks up at Takato to see a pale face as he thought he would. _"She really was one of the most terrible villains we ever had to fight. The wounds she inflected on us will haunt us forever."_ Bokomon recalls sadly of their fight against Lilithmon. Bokomon also notices the look in Ryo's eye as he talks about all that he knows about the child.

Takuya suddenly starts running with an eager expression on his face. Everyone gives a quick glance then they start running to catch up with him.

They seem to make it to some type of a village with houses made out of hard rock with windows and doors too. There seems to be many of these types of houses that are small but could probably fit in someone small like Tommy. There seems to be a large mountain in the background of the village. There also seems to be pink bulb like digimon with blooming blue flowers on their head and walking with little pink roots. They are called Yokomon and this is their village.

"Hello Bokomon and Neemon it's good to see you again. Who are your friends?" The Yokomon look up in awe at the human children and squeal when they see the one with square goggles hold up what looks like to them to be a digivice. The Yokomon start coming out of their houses while Bokomon introduces the others to the digimon as Neemon plays with the Yokomon throwing them up into the air as they hover for a bit.

Takuya looks around for a bit recalling a lush jungle and a fight with a large digimon that had many claws on chains.

Takuya then looks up at the mountain as he feels the familiar pull of his Spirit. He starts to run up the mountain side to get to its peak. This seems to startle the Yokomon who see him running up the mountain.

Takuya manages to make it to the top with little effort as he feels the heat of fire radiating from as he jumps into its depths.

The Yokomon's eyes widen in surprise as a large column of flame burst from the peak but just as sudden as it happened it stopped just as quickly. Running down the mountain side and landing in the middle of the Yokomon Village is Agunimon, the first Legendary Warrior to have awoken…

Yolei and Cody were having a discussion about what their partners will look like, that means that Yolei is talking while Cody is listening. Davis and Veemon come up and walk beside the two. "I know that my partner will be a pretty, rainbow coloured bird digimon. She and I will go flying around the Digital World having all sorts of adventures!" Yolei said with Davis and Veemon thinking of Hawkmon and how out of place Yolei's description of her partner was. They both chuckle under their breath. Cody remains silent but he is silently hoping for a digimon who is like the silent wolf type of people who Cody would really get along with and he is fast and uses Kendo type attacks. If Lobomon heard about this he would chuckle.

"You know though that this isn't always going to be fun, this can be dangerous sometimes and you might even get hurt." Davis says remembering the first time he went into the Digital World with his sister Jun and nearly died fighting the Dark Masters. Veemon feels Davis' thoughts and manages to pull him out of the past.

"Oh like you would really know, you've only be here once!" Yolei says frustrated with Davis interrupting her while she's in rant mode.

"Davis was your first time that bad?" Cody questions with intent of learning more about Davis since the boy has interested him for as long as he knew about him.

"It wasn't pleasant is all I can say about it…" Davis says dismissing the topic with a wave of his hand as he moves up to talk to Kari.

"I didn't think it was that bad…" TK says as he falls back to talk to Yolei and Cody. "By the way do you know anything else about Davis?" Izzy moves back with his curiosity about Davis too strong.

"Well I know that Davis is a straight academic student, with him getting perfect marks on everything. He also has many different scholarships from different Universities around the world. He is praised as a genius in everything he does. Of course his identic memory helps too. He also is a star of the sports world too. He is known as the "Iron Wall" in soccer since nobody has ever gotten past his defense in all of the years he has played for the school team." Yolei says with Izzy looking at Davis with a new form of respect and TK nods his head, his thoughts about that being strangely conflicted with him being so close to Kari and him being so attractive that TK really wants him.

"Davis is also a champion in Shogi, winning the World Tournament every year. It's not just him either, his sister is also talented. She is the Captain of the girls Kendo team for the high school here as well as a star player on the girls volleyball team. Their family is very wealthy from all of the investments made into them." Cody adds and TK again looks over to Davis and Kari. However it seems that Sora has had enough.

"You know that it's rude to talk behind others backs! If you have questions about Davis why don't you go ask him yourself instead of talking to other people about him TK! You guys should know better and apologize to Davis right now!" Sora says with heat in her voice which surprises TK and Izzy. Cody and Yolei suddenly feel very guilty. Cody is blushing, reprimanding himself for doing something getting caught up in the moment. After all, he's been fascinated with him for as long as he could remember. Cody bows deeply speaking his apology to Davis while Yolei, embarrassed for being called out, mutters something under her breath and walks away. TK seeing the disapproving look Kari sent his way also mutters an apology. He's blushing badly and walks away while Sora's eyes are trained on him like a hawk.

"I was just curious that's all. Sorry Davis." Izzy says trying to figure out how it could make Sora so angry.

Kari looks at Davis to see him looking down at the forest floor deep in thought…

Out from the forest and into a clearing, the group of children see a large black tower in the distance, however it is soon consumed by a large pillar of fire. Davis smiles knowing that move and Veemon's eyes widen in surprise sensing a large amount of energy from there as he too recalls a time when that move was used.

Izzy is in shock at seeing a similar pillar of flames but seeming to have moved from the Yokomon Village. He also takes note that the large black tower is now completely ashes. He looks at Davis to see him turning to the others.

"You guys don't have to worry about it. The Yokomon are perfectly safe and I can guarantee it too…"

The Yokomon squeal in surprise at the strong digimon in front of them; who then is talking to Ryo and the others.

"It's good to have the spirits back and will be even better when we get mine. However, we still got time to kill, so I suggest we head towards that dark tower over there and destroy it." Ryo says and points to the tower in the distance with Bokomon and Takato's eyes widening in understanding.

Agunimon nods his head and side evolves into a large orange winged dragon. It has red scaled armor with long and deadly claws on its feet and hands. It has a long tail that could easily smash through a large tree. It has two cannons on its wrist that are yellow and piercing in shape, with them being able to rotate. It has an armored mask on its face with two horns sticking out of the side and one out of the middle. His name is BurningGreymon. He raises his large, phoenix like wings and with Takato and Ryo on its legs and Bokomon and Neemon in its arms it takes off for the Dark Tower…

BurningGreymon puts down his passengers and roars up to the sky. "Pillar of Flames!" BurningGreymon glows red as a large funnel of fire charges up into the sky as the tower is completely destroyed…

Davis suddenly feels a jolt course through his body, with him quickly looking around his surroundings before nodding at Veemon and jumping. Just as he does this the ground opens up. However a large bone hits Veemon in mid jump surprising both of them as he is knocked down into the pit. With that Davis jumps down after him. The ground swallows him up as it closes…

"W-w-w-wh-what just happened?!" Yolei cries out falling to her knees in shock of seeing Davis falling into the hole. She starts crying loudly.

"The ground just swallowed him up… That's it I want to go home now…" Cody says, still in shock at the fact that Davis really could be dead.

"Guys we have a bigger problem right now." Patamon says as out from the forest comes a large white fur covered beast digimon. It's carrying the large bone that attacked Veemon. Its name is Mojyamon. Out from the sky comes a large green, flying insect. With two large scythes on its arm, its name is Snimon. Both of them red eyes and are wearing Dark Rings on them.

"Biyomon you've got to digivolve."

"You too Tentomon!"

"Sorry Izzy but for some reason we are not able to do that right now…"

"Then that leaves us with the opinion of running away. Tentomon do you know if there are any buildings are here?"

"Nope, there are no buildings, only the temple." Izzy stares at his partner who points at the temple in the distance. He sighs and starts running with Sora and TK.

"Guys you've got to go!" Kari yells to Yolei and Cody while Patamon uselessly tries to stop Snimon while Gatomon punches the bone from hitting the others.

Cody, realizing their danger, grabs Yolei and they start running with the others while Gatomon covers their backs…

Somehow, maybe with a bit of luck, they all manage to make it safely into the temple. However the entrance collapsed with Yolei in tears.

While Cody tries to comfort his friend Sora and Izzy find two digieggs on a pedestal.

One of the eggs is silver in colour and has two blades sticking out from its sides. It has an upside down Crest of Love on it.

The other egg is yellow in colour and has a drill inside of it with the tip sticking out. It has some purple lines on it as well as bearing the Crest of Knowledge.

Both Sora and Izzy look at each other and nod. They head towards the eggs and place their hands on their respective egg. They attempt to lift the egg but ultimately fail.

"Okay now that's decided, how about you try to pick up these eggs?" Izzy says to Cody and a now standing up Yolei.

Both of them look at each other nod. They confidently walk up to the eggs and lift them without much difficulty. Yolei squeals with excitement as a bright light comes from the area where she picked up the egg.

From the light a small, red feathered, hawk like digimon appears. It has sharp talons and white fur covering its face. It has a belt around its head that has a red feather in it. His name is Hawkmon and he's the partner of Yolei Inoue.

In the other light, a small, yellow shelled, armadillo like digimon appears. It has short and sort of blunt claws that are more useful for digging than fighting. It has a purple underbelly and a yellow jolly face with a short spiked tail. His name is Armadillomon and is the partner of Cody Hida.

Both Cody and Yolei stare in amazement at their partners. Hawkmon does a bow and Armadillomon does a "howdy". Sora and Izzy step up to the new Chosen while Kari worries about Davis. She's putting on a brave face, one she learned from her brother, but really she's worried. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if Davis got hurt or died. She could not bear the pain the pain of losing him, of not being able to…

_It's a young boy and his sister. A camera as a parting gift for his friend, lest she know it. A battle on the edge of infinity and a promise made but sorely treated. A burning city and a dark monster and ruins…_

Kari sees the new armor forms of the digimon and prepares herself for saving Davis…

Davis has woken open in many strange places, twice inside a monstrously large digimon's stomach, and even in a sarcophagus at his own funeral but that's a whole different story. That point is that he always remembers what happened and why he ended up here. So he remembers and lets out an annoyed grunt.

He opens his eyes just to roll them as he is nailed to a cliff with some steel bars that he could easily use. No it's not that this is being very a shitty way at holding him captive, which it is, that makes him roll his eyes. It's seeing the Digimon Emperor looking all smug at him, holding his D-Tector, his D-3, and his D-Terminal, with his outfit. The emperor has a blue cape with yellow lining at the edge with yellow armor shoulder pads. He is wearing blue and white striped shirt and pants with grey shoes. He also has grey cuffs on his ankles and wrist. He has messy blue hair and slightly tanned skin with only a little amount of colour. He is wearing large, square shaped, purple-tinted lens, sunglasses. His name is Ken Ichijouji, otherwise known as the Digimon Emperor. Davis is giggling at how small he seems compared to all of the other baddies he and the others faced. Though this seemed to piss him off because he thought Davis was mocking him, which he sort of is doing. Ken is not amused…

"I am the Digimon Emperor, the most feared being of all the Digital World. I am its lord and master, I own it as my domain and you are being a bad house guest." Ken laughs at Davis' expression. He snaps his fingers and out from a rotating panel comes Veemon, nailed to the wall and singing…

"Tell you what, all of your dreams, I can make true. This is a star, crossed by chance, would you make them true? Dreams are never, never forget, even lonely ones. Aaah ahah!" Davis bursts out laughing remembering when he and the others use to play that song whenever they did chores together and then they could all jam to it, getting absolutely nothing done. Then everyone would have to quickly finish whatever they were doing. Davis reflecting now, on his past, remembers them as the happiest days of his life. Veemon finally notices that he's out raises his eyebrow seeing Davis laughing and Ken looking pissed. "Oh I am sorry, I totally forgot my line. Can we try again?" Veemon says winking at Davis who is having lots of fun hanging out with his old friends.

"That's enough! I'll have you know that no one, NO ONE, messes with the Digimon Emperor." Ken says this with a throbbing headache coming one from this stupid conversation. He hates it especially because his lips almost twitched into a smile at the digimon's joke.

"Really?" Veemon asks with a funny face that makes Davis burst out laughing again clapping his hands together as Veemon takes a bow.

The Digimon Emperor is so angry he doesn't even realize that they are no longer being held back by his bars anymore. He snaps his fingers again and a Dark Ring comes soaring towards Veemon…

"Eagle Eye!" A voice calls out as a red arrow made of energy hits the ring and shatters it while the other arrow hits the emperor's hand and knocks out the devices in it. Yolei makes an amazing catch and she and the digimon she is flying settle beside Davis.

The digimon Yolei is riding has an eagle shaped body with red feathers and a large silver helmet on his head which has two large blades sticking out of its side. It has the Crest of Love on its forehead. It is Halsemon. With Davis having his package safely delivered Yolei and Halsemon take off to face off against Snimon which appeared along with Mojyamon again who, after Veemon digivolves, gets Flamedramon to take care of him all while the others get to sit back and watch the bad guys get their asses kicked.

Down under the cliff seems to be a canyon, and it in are two digimon facing off. One is a large mole like digimon with a giant drill for nose and smaller drills for nails. It's a Drimogemon. It is the thing that pulled in Davis and Veemon into the ground. The other digimon is large insect digimon, covered with a yellow shell. It has various purple markings on it, one which is the Crest of Knowledge. It has drills for fingers and it's Digmon.

With a yell of his attack he fires his drills at Drimogemon hitting the Dark Ring and easily breaking it. Meanwhile both of the other digimon possessed by the Dark Rings are also defeated. Yolei and the others, excluding Cody, holler in victory and Davis and Veemon high five…

Phoenix: It's painful to leave it like that but it will have to do because my brain has shut down any sort of ability to form anymore plot for this chapter. I also have to give a shout out to Ryan for yelling at me this entire time to update this story. I also want to thank him for locking me in my room for seven hours, with a can of Pringle, and telling me I am not allowed out until I finish this chapter. I also need to give a shout out to Claud, my lord and master. I will also not be updating for a while after this so read what you can. I am also really sad because I still haven't pasted my first chapter on word count. This came pretty close though. Also please excuse any bad attempt at humor I made during this chapter because I made a lot of it. I also gave a lot of hints too. Guess what's going to happen and what's already happened. I really would like someone to review but until then I am not going to do anymore writing for this story, unless something happens. Anyway bye for now and Yoshi!


End file.
